Wishful Flamea of Blue
by Elemental Moon Ninja
Summary: Kaiba gets joey pregnant, but he doesn't want the baby. joey leaves and Kaib a soon realizes that he needs Joey and he's willin to keep the and love the baby, if joey comes back. SxJ and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first time posting on so please be gentle with me. I'm very sensitive. Anyway this story just popped into my head one evening before Christmas so please enjoy and let me know if I should do something else.

**Disclaimer**: me no own. Because if I did there would be lots of yaoi goodness.

**Warnings:** m-preg, yaoi, language, lemon, sexual situations, suggestive language, boyxboy relationship. If you don't like that stuff, please leave. You've been warned and you don't heed it, that's your fault.

Summary: Joey and kaiba are together kind of and Joey gets pregnant, kaiba doesn't want the baby, so Joey leaves. What will kaiba do now after realizes he was wrong?

Parings: seto and Joey, yami and yugi, bakura and ryou, malik and marik

Wishful Flames of Blue

"Mmm…harder…Seto please." Joey moaned from underneath Kaiba. Seto complied and started pumping at a faster rate.

Grunts and groans filled the air. Joey was loving every minute of this. He was in love with Seto and hoping Seto felt the same way.

"Ahh…Joey." Seto moaned in pleasure. Joey threw his head back as he climaxed. Kaiba kept going not giving Joey enough time to come off his high. Seto could feel Joey's walls tighten around his shaft and then he exploded. With a yell of Joey's name he collapsed on top of him.

Both of them lay there panting. Recalling the events from earlier that day, Joey smiled. He had found out that he was pregnant and that Seto was going to be a proud papa. Now, all he had to do was tell seto.

"Hey, seto." Joey started. Seto lifted his head slightly to show he was listening.

"I'm pregnant." Joey said calmly.

"What!" Kaiba asked skeptically. "Did you just say you were pregnant?" he questioned.

"Yes, I am pregnant, I also love you. Aren't you happy?" Joey questioned slightly hurt.

"Hell no, I'm not happy. I don't love you. And I sure as hell am not letting you have my baby." Seto said, sitting up. Joey looked up with horrified eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What do you mean you don't love me?" Joey's voice was shaky, as Seto looked at the blonde haired boy.

"Exactly what I said. I don't love you and you're not having my baby." Seto replied coldly. Something inside the brunet made him want to say sorry, but his pride got in the way.

"B-but… I thought you loved me. I mean we had sex and everything." Joey said, as tears spilled out his eyes.

"That's all it ever was Joey; sex! Nothing more. It wasn't love it was lust." Kaiba said, icily.

"How can you be so cruel? I'm having your baby!" Joey cried.

"Damn it Joey! Get an abortion. I don't want the baby. Besides…I'd never let a mutt, like you have my kids." Kaiba laughed the last part coldly. Joey stared at him in disbelief.

"You don't mean that." Joey whispered fearfully.

"Get out!" Kaiba said, harshly. Joey stared at him for a moment, then got out the bed and got dressed. All the while tears steamed down his face.

" I'll be back later to come get the rest of my stuff." Joey said quietly, before walking out the room.

Seto Kaiba watched Joey walk out the room and listened for the front door to slam close. The CEO heard the satisfying slam of the door and chuckled darkly. Was he being downright cold hearted? Yes. Did he care? No. Not at the moment.

Joey had finally made it to his shared apartment that he lived in with his father. It wasn't all that late, only about 10:45 pm on a Friday night. At that given moment, Joey was glad to see his dad on the couch watching TV.

"Hi dad." Joey said in a hoarse voice. His dad looked up at him and said,

"What the hell happened to you?"

Joey hadn't told his father of the pregnancy yet. Guess now was as good a time as any.

"Well, dad you see I'm…pregnant." Joey said, slowly choosing his words with caution. A silence had settled, save the TV. Joey looked at his father's face and was shocked to see anger written all over his features.

"How the hell? Boy! I raised you right. How the hell did you get pregnant? You ever heard of a condom? How the hell could you go and do some stupid shit like this and get pregnant?" Mr. Wheeler yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me? You said you wouldn't get mad if serenity got pregnant, so why are you mad at me?" Joey said.

"I was prepared for serenity. I didn't think you would be stupid enough to get yourself pregnant. Who's the father of the baby?" Mr. Wheeler said.

"Kaiba. But he doesn't want the baby." Joey cried.

Mr. Wheeler just shook his head and walked past Joey to his bedroom.

Joey didn't even try to reason with his father. He just went to his room and started to pack all his clothes and a picture of serenity. It was obvious his dad was mad at him and that he would be for a while. It took him nothing short of 20 minutes to pack. He checked his wallet and saw he only had 30 dollars. Not even enough to get a hotel. With a disheartened sigh, Joey made his way out of the apartment, 4 bags in hand.

He flinched at the cold air blowing in his face. It was fall, so it would be cold. Sighing again, Joey made his way down the streets. He could feel the tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He let them fall, not caring who saw them.

'Now where am I supposed to go?' Joey thought to himself. Considering his options: A) stay at a friends or B) sleep in the streets somewhere. Joey decided to go with plan A.

"I'll just go to Yami and Yugi's." Joey cried softly to himself. He wasn't to far away, maybe just a couple blocks away from the game shop.

"I hope they don't mind, that I'm dropping in unannounced." Joey mumbled to himself moments later, as he arrived at the game shop. Knocking softly at the door, Joey waited for someone to answer. He didn't have to wait long, because a few moments later Yugi answered the door.

"Oh god. Joe what happened?" Yugi asked.

Well, that was a sucky place to stop. I'm sorry that the beginning of the story sucked. Please review and don't flame. A very nice critique will do. So hate it? Like it? Don't care? Let me know.

Bye guys. Elemental Moon Ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I'm updating! Hey guys, I'm so thankful for the reviews. I'm so glad you guys like it. I didn't think anybody would, but you guys do, so here's the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own this show. If I did it would have a lot of yaoi goodness. The only thing I own is this plot.

Warnings: m-preg, yaoi, language, lemon, sexual situations, and suggestive dialogue.

Pairings: Seto & Joey, Yami & Yugi, Bakura & Ryou, Malik & Marik.

ABCDEFG

"Oh, god Joe. What happened?" Yugi asked, as he took in Joey's broken appearance. Joey looked like he was absolutely depressed and stressed.

"Hey, um…can I please stay the night? I'll tell you everything. Just …please don't reject me. I can't handle anymore rejection tonight." Joey said softly. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Joey immediately put his hand on his stomach. This action didn't go unnoticed by Yugi.

"Joey, come on in. what made you think that way? I would never reject you." Yugi said, and then stepped aside to let his friend in. Joey nodded and grabbed his bags.

Once they put Joey's bag in the guest room, Yugi and Joey went into the living room where they saw Yami watching TV. Yugi settled down next to Yami and Joey sat across from them in a big plush chair.

"So what's Joey doing here?" Yami asked curiously, looking at said boy.

"Joey was just going to tell me. Now be quiet." Yugi said. Yami nodded his head then muted the TV and Yugi gestured for Joey to start.

"Well," Joey started nervously. He wasn't sure on what he would say or how he would start. He was so scared of what his friends would think. Joey took a deep breath, and then started again.

"After we graduated from school 4 months ago, me and Kaiba started seeing each other."

"You and Seto Kaiba? Seeing each other? I thought you guys were enemies." Yami sputtered, not believing what he just heard. Yugi elbowed yami in the side and Yami muttered a sorry.

"Yes, Kaiba and I. you know what they say, keep your friends close and enemies closer." Joey laughed bitterly. Yami and Yugi and looked at Joey in shock.

Joey stared at them for a moment, then giving a disheartened sigh, he started again

"Anyway, we started seeing each other and he took me on a few dates. After the first month, we had sex and we have been ever since." Joey took a deep breath.

"Then what are you worried about? We don't care if you're gay. I mean I and Yami are together and most of our friends are gay." Yugi said calmly, slightly confused. Joey just looked down and put his right hand on his stomach and rubbed it. Yami and Yugi noticed this action.

"What's wrong with your stomach? Did Kaiba do something to your stomach? 'cause if he did I'll-"Yami started, but was cut off.

"No! he didn't do anything to me. Well he did, but it's not what you think. I'll explain soon." Joey said quickly. Yami Calmed himself and told Joey to continue.

"I fell in love with him after a while, but he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment, and I completely understood. I didn't speak another word of it, 'til tonight. I told him I loved him and he got really mad at me." Joey sighed sadly.

"That's pretty stupid. That's a really stupid reason to get mad." Yami said.

"That's not even the half of it!" Joey cried out suddenly. It finally sunk in that Kaiba really didn't love him and probably hated him now. "He also got mad at me, because I told him that…I … that I was pregnant." Joey said, as tears streamed down his face.

Yami and Yugi stared at each other, then at Joey.

"How is that even possible?" Yami asked.

"Y'know I asked the doctor the same question." Joey laughed bitterly. He couldn't believe it. Why did this have to happen?

"Please, continue Joey. What did the doctor say?" Yugi inquired.

"She said that it was very possible for men to get pregnant and very common among gay couples. She said that when it's time to have the baby, my private regions transform into a woman's private area. She also said I could get a C-section.

"Kaiba told me to get an abortion. He said that he didn't want 'a worthless mutt like me to have his children. Then he told me to get out." Joey cried his voice breaking.

"What! That bastard said that? Oh, hell no. I and Bakura and Marik are going over there. We'll kick his ass and-"Yugi caught Yami's rant off.

"Joey how many months are you?" Yugi asked.

"Two months." Joey said quietly, wiping away the tears.

"Do you want to keep the baby?" Yugi asked, softly. Joey's eyes widened as he thought the question over.

"Well, I don't know if I want the baby, but I don't want an abortion." Joey said.

"Alright. How many people know about you and Kaiba?" Yugi asked. Joey flinched at the mention of Kaiba's name.

"Nobody knows, except for you guys my dad and Mokuba. Well, Mokuba knows that Kaiba and I are together." Joey said. His hand continued to rub his stomach. As he looked at his stomach more tears came forth. "Please Yugi. Can we talk about this later? I just want to sleep." Joey pleaded.

Yugi nodded his head and let Joey go to the guest bedroom. As Joey walked down the hallway, Yugi called to him.

"Joey!" Yugi started. Joey stopped, but didn't turn around.

"You can stay here as long as you like. So don't feel like you'll be a burden, 'because you're not. We insist that you stay, 'til you're ready to leave." Yugi said.

"Thanks Yug." Joey Said, and then went into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

1234567891011121314151617181920

Sorry this chapter was so long, but things needed to be explained. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

The next chapter, Kaiba will make a brief cameo and Joey decides what to do about the baby.

Review please!

Elemental Moon Ninja


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry. I've been so busy and…lazy! Plus I hadn't even had the chapter written up. And when I finally did the characters started to change into who they wanted to be, so yeah. Enough with my babbling onto the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own. Why do I even bother explaining that to you guys?

Warning: there will be boy on boy action, M-preg, yaoi, suggestive dialogue and sexual situations (maybe).

(Joey's P.O.V.)

It's been about a month since the falling out between me and Kaiba. I've still been staying with Yami and Yugi ever since. I've gone to talk to my dad, but he's still kinda upset with me. It's been crazy at the game shop. Yugi had invited Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik over the day after I told Yami and Yugi I was pregnant. Ryou and Malik were so happy for me, but Bakura And marik wanted to kick Kaiba's ass.

All the Yami's had started to plan how to do it, but I convinced them that it wasn't important. Well, I convinced them not to kick his ass, but that didn't stop them from sending threatening phone calls. After a while kaiba called me and told me to tell them to stop. But I told him to get over himself and deal with it.

I had almost hoped he was calling to apologize, but guess I was asking for too much. It hurt to know that he wasn't calling to do that. It hurt me so much to know that he didn't love me the way I loved him. I am so tired of Yami and Yugi kissing and making out. I'm tired of them having sex, when they think I am sleep. I can't take it anymore. Sure, I am happy for them, but I'm jealous and I admit to that. I am jealous of all my friends. Luck sons of a bitches.

I could hear the bell in the game shop ring. Oh! I forgot to tell you, I work in the game shop now. But I'm not working today, I was just too tired. This kid inside of me is making me more tired and I eat more than usual.

"Get out!" I heard Yami yell from the game shop. I wonder what's going on. My curiosity got the better of me and I walked into the game shop.

"Yami what's…?" I stopped mid sentence, I couldn't believe it. Seto was standing there. All my built up emotions, came bursting out in angry tears.

"What are you doing here, Seto?" I cried softly. He looked at me and I could see his eyes softening, then they hardened again.

"What does it look like I'm doing mutt?" he said harshly. His words hurt. His voice was just as cold as it was a month ago. My tears came faster.

"Why are you being to mean to me?" I asked. Seto just laughed coldly and I flinched away.

"Son of a bitch!" Yami said, them punched Seto right in the face. He immediately got a nose bleed. I just stared at Seto with sad eyes, then turned away and ran to my room. I threw myself onto the bed and cried. I knew I was being a baby, but I couldn't help it, my emotions were all out of whack. I closed my eyes willing myself to calm down. I don't need Kaiba; I don't need him at all.

I must have fallen asleep, because when Yami and yugi burst into my room, I jumped up.

"Oh, Joe, are you okay? I heard what happened." Yugi said with worried amethyst eyes.

"I'm fine." I said hoarsely. I cleared my throat a little.

"Um, Kaiba said for you to get your stuff sometime this week." Yugi said, while Yami growled. I nodded my head looked around.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Quarter to six." Yami said. I looked at his hand and arms. They were red and starting to bruise.

"What's wrong with your arms and hands?" I asked softly.

"Me and Kaiba got into a fight right after you left the room. He's got a couple of bruises on his chest, but he also got a black eye too." Yami said, smirking.

I nodded my head and stomach growled. I smiled sheepishly and got out of bed.

"Hungry, Joey? I'll make you something to eat." Yugi smiled and I nodded y head. Maybe while he cooks, I can go for a walk. I need to think.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk in a few minutes. I'm just going to go watch TV for a few minutes to wake up." I said as we walked out the room and into the living room. Yugi nodded and went into the kitchen. Yami followed me to the living room.

"Are you, alright?" Yami asked as I turned on the TV. I nodded my head and flipped through the channels. It seems like nothing was on. There were a whole bunch of sitcoms on, but I didn't feel like watching so I settled on watching child birth. Yami looked horrified. I tried not to laugh, but I failed miserably. I continued to watch. I was awed by it. I had a new found respect for women. I changed the channel for Yami's sake. I turned to life time, some movie was on. It had something to do with a girl that got pregnant and was putting her baby up for adoption. My walk was long forgotten; I found the movie too interesting.

I cried throughout the remainder of the movie. It was so sad. The girl put her baby up for adoption and after a month she wanted her baby back. But they wouldn't let her. Man that sucks. I think I'm gonna go for that walk now.

"I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going for my walk now." I said then got up and walked to my closet to get my jacket.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Yami asked.

"No. I'll be fine." I said and walked to the front door.

"Are you sure? I could go with you. It's no problem." Yami said, coming up to my side.

"No, it's fine. I'll be fine. Besides, I need sometime to think to myself. I have my cell phone on, so call me if you need me." I said, and then walked out the game shop. I steadily made my way down the path, then turned right. I guess ill go to the park. That's where I do most of my thinking.

About 15 minutes later I made my way into the park. There were still a few kids running around and I couldn't help, but smile.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look, I tied my shoe all by myself!" a little girl cried. I watched the little girl run to her mother. She hugged her mother and showed her the tied shoe. I turned away; I couldn't bear to watch that. It brought on emotions that I didn't want to deal with.

To my right I saw a little girl and boy with their mom and dad. It was actually, very cute, but I couldn't stand to watch that either. It broke my heart and I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. It seemed every where I turned my head; there was a happy family except for one.

A little girl was crying and her parents were tugging on her. The girl's parents seemed to be arguing over who gets her. I'm guessing the father had custody and the mother wants her. I turned my head away.

You know, I realized something. Things are going to get better for me. I know it will, even if I do still love Seto, even though he hates me. This baby inside of me is apart of me and apart of Seto. And you know what…I'm keeping my baby. I don't need Seto. I've got myself, my baby, and my friends. I'm keeping my baby…and that's all I'll ever need.

I got off the bench and walked back to the game shop.

Once I got there I was greeted by a worried Yami and yugi.

"Oh my god! Joey, what happened? Why are you crying?" Yugi asked. Huh? I'm crying? I guess I am.

"Guys, I've come to a conclusion." I said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"I'm…I'm keeping my baby! I don't need Kaiba!" I said.

"Oh, Joey. I'm so happy! I hoped you wouldn't put the baby up for adoption!" Yugi said, then hugged me. I hugged him back then pulled away.

"Alright, let's eat. I'm hungry! All this crying made me hungry!" I said, then followed them into the house.

Well, I'm four months. I can't fit any of my clothes, so I'm reduced to baggy sweats and extra large T-shirts. We heard the baby's heart beat this afternoon. 'We,' being me, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. It was so exciting.

_Flashback_

"Man, this waiting room is too, crowed." Bakura grumbled. I just laughed at him. You know, it would be funny to see Bakura pregnant, but I see that happening to Ryou.

"Patience 'Kura. We got here 45 minutes before my scheduled time." I said, good naturedly.

Bakura continued to grumble, but we waited it out. It felt like forever, but we made it through with small talk and Bakura even scared some one. It was one of the male nurses, he kept staring at Ryou. I thought it was cute, but I was still jealous.

"Joey Wheeler!" the nurse called. I tried to get up, but I couldn't, so yami and Marik helped me up. I don't know what happened. I had been carrying this baby all in my butt, but I woke up one morning and I had a huge stomach. I can't even see my toes.

As we walked through the door the nurse asked if I was having twins.

"No. just one Baby." I replied smiling. The nurse showed us to our room then told us the doctor would be there shortly.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to hear the heart beat. I guess they're going to give me an ultra sound. I want pictures." I said.

"You're going to make an Album?" Ryou asked.

"Yep!" I said smiling. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kurosaki. I'll be your doctor for the rest of the term." The doctor said smiling.

"Nice to meet." I said, shaking his hand.

"Now, which one of you is the father of the baby?" the doctor asked.

Silence befell the room and all smiles were gone.

"None of them. They're here for support. The baby's father is not important." I said calmly. Man! That hurt. Seto is to important.

"Oh. Let's get on with the ultra sound." Dr. Kurosaki said, then pull the machine over to us. He put this cold gel on my stomach and I shivered. We listened to the heart beat, while the doctor explained things. I felt tears seep out of my eyes. It was so beautiful. That wonderful sound of my baby's heart beat was nice to hear.

Over in the corner, Yami was recording the heart beat. The doctor handed me pictures of the baby. We still don't know what the sex of the baby is. The baby had its back to us. The doctor said he would be right back then left the room.

"Hey, guys?" I called softly.

"Yeah, Joey?" Yugi asked.

"I know that he's not important, but I still wish Kaiba were here, so he could hear this. I mean it is his baby." I said softly. Tears were still coming, but at a slightly faster rate. Man, it sucked to be pregnant and have all mood swings.

"Aw, Joey. I'm sure he'll come around. Nobody could resist your charm." Ryou said soothingly.

"I know what your trying to do and it ain't gonna work. You're just sayin' thatto make me feel betta and it ain't going to work. Besides, who would want an oversized pregnant cow like me? I mean I am having a bastard's baby." I said then I realized Yami was still filming.

"Hey! Yami, you're still filming. Turn that thing off." I said smiling.

"Whoa! Major mood swings!" marik said laughing.

"Shut up!" I grumped, then the doctor came back in the room.

"Alright, Mr. Wheeler, you are healthy. Considering the fact the baby was conceived on November 2, I think this baby will come July 2." The doctor said.

I nodded my head and he gave me an appointment card. Bakura helped me get up and we all left.

_End Flashback_

So now I'm layin' around the house. It's February and Valentines day is drawing near. It's going to be a very lonely Valentines Day.

Hey, guys! I hope you guys loved it! It took me forever to type this! Please let me know what you think. R&R…please.

Next chapter it's all about Joey and Mokuba.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Guys! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I know a lot of you want to know what seto has to say about this…so I'm going to do a little of Joey and Mokuba and then the rest of is going to be seto in the next chapter. So anyway enough with my ramblings! On with the story! LOL

Disclaimer: why do you guys torture me so? You know that I don't own this…maybe in my dreams though.

Warnings: boy on boy love, m-preg, suggestive dialogue, sexual situations, and other stuff.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Joey's POV_

That's it! I can't take this anymore! I've steadily fallen into a jealous depression. Jealous, because my friends have somebody. Depressed, because I'm lonely and I feel like I've put Yami and Yugi out of their house.

So now I'm walking through the park with nothing better to do. Two days 'til Valentines Day and I don't think I can stand being in the game shop much longer. Yami and Yugi with their kissing and cuddling and their screams of pleasure. They think I don't hear them at night, but I do. And it's driving me up the wall.

As I walk through the park, I see all the little kids playing and screaming. Suddenly I spotted a familiar mop of long black hair, coming my way. It was Mokuba. I wanted to turn around and walk away, but that would have been rude of me to do so, so I just stood and waited for him to get to me.

"Joey! Hey, how are you?" Mokuba said, as he approached me. He eyed my stomach and looked at me with confusion.

"Hey, Moke. I'm fine I guess, just a little tired. How are you?" I said.

"I'm fine. Joey, what wrong with your stomach?" Mokuba asked. Sheesh! For a kid who is a sophomore, he sure doesn't know much. Can't he see that I'm pregnant?

"I'm 4 months pregnant." I said casually. I've gotten use to answering that question.

"Oh…if you don't mind me asking, who is…?" I cut Mokuba off.

"Kaiba." I said. God! The look on Mokuba's face was priceless and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Joey, that's not funny! Does my brother know?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. He doesn't want the baby." I said, suddenly angry. I don't know, but at the mention of Kaiba's name, I got really angry.

"Seto? My big brother didn't want the baby? Ohh, we are _so_ going to have a talk." Mokuba said, sounding angry himself. And that seemed to calm me down.

"No Mokuba. Don't talk to him. If, he doesn't want the baby, then he doesn't have to keep it, but I will. I don't need your brother." I said. Heh, it gets easier and easier to tell that lie.

"Ok. So how'd your dad take it?" Mokuba asked and I flinched.

"Well, my dad is kind of upset about the situation, so I'm staying with Yami and Yugi at the moment." I said softly.

"Oh. So how are they treating you?" Mokuba asked. Gosh! What is this, twenty questions?

"They're treating me fine." Though I'm about to go out of my mind with them kissing and cuddling!

Mokuba was looking at me all funny, and then he started to laugh. I must've said that out loud. Oops.

"I take it, that you are very annoyed with the situation." He said, laughing.

"Yes." I growled. Mokuba laughed some more, then grabbed my hand.

"W-where are you taking' me?" I stuttered.

"I'm taking you home with me. Big brother will be so happy to see you." Mokuba gushed. This boy is really naïve. Doesn't he understand, that me and Seto are not together? I mean he practically threw me on my ass.

"No Mokuba! Your brother doesn't want to see me. We are no longer together." I said quickly. I really didn't want to see Kaiba. I won't be able to handle his cold stare.

"What! You guys aren't together? That's my brother's baby, inside of you!" Mokuba said, angrily. What's wrong with this kid? I just told him that. What did it do, go through one ear and out the other?

"Yes Mokuba. We are not together. Remember I told you that your brother didn't want the baby?" I said trying to keep my cool.

"Oh, hell no! Seto's in a lot of trouble! We are so going to have that talk now!" Mokuba said angrily. I looked at him with shock. I was thrown off, by the kid's anger. That was something you rarely saw, and to see it being directed at his brother was also shocking.

"N-no, Mokuba. It's alright. I've gotten over it. I can deal with the fact that Kaiba doesn't want us." I said calmly.

"Us?" Mokuba questioned and I smiled at him.

"Me and the baby." I said.

"Oh. Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know yet. The baby had its back to us. When I go for my check-up next month, I'll find out hopefully. But I did get to hear the baby's heart beat. It was so wonderful. It was beautiful. Although I wish your brother were there to hear it." I said solemnly.

"Really? I wish I could have heard it. I mean that is my niece or nephew were talking about." Mokuba said happily.

"Well, if you ask Yami, he recorded it. I'm sure he'll let you hear it." I said with a small smile. Then I yawned. Gosh I'm tired, it's nearing my nap time.

"Uh, are you tired? I'll walk you home." Mokuba said then started to drag me in the direction of the game shop.

"No. yami and Yugi are kind of busy at the moment. They aren't expecting me for another two hours. I told them I was going to window shop." I said, with a blush.

Mokuba blushed too, as he seemed to catch my drift.

"Well, how about I take you to a hotel, so you can rest?" Mokuba suggested. I had to smile at him, he was just so sweet. It's a wonder how he and Seto are related.

"I don't have any money, Mokuba." I said.

"Who said anything about you paying? I'm going to pay." Mokuba said smiling.

"No Mokuba, I couldn't ask you to do that. I don't want to burden you, with my problem." I said, with a small smile.

"_Your_ Problem? It is not your problem. It's Seto problem too! Besides you won't be a burden. I have lots of money, so come on." Mokuba said, then grabbed my arm and pulled me toward a silver Mustang.

"Umm…Mokuba? Aren't you a little to young to be driving?" I asked nervously.

"No. I'm sixteen now. Don't worry I have my provisional license. It's all good, now get in the car." Mokuba replied with a big smile.

I did as I was told and got in the car. Mokuba pulled away from the curb and started to drive into the fancy part of Domino we stopped at a really big hotel. It looked all nice. Wait! This is the 'Blue Dragon Hotel!

"Oh, no! Mokuba! This hotel is much too much, you could've dropped me off at a cheap hotel. I won't be able to fit in at al." I said nervously. People were already looking at me all crazy, but that could be the result of me wearing baggy sweats and a really big T-shirt and everybody else dressed nicely.

"Pay no attention to these fools. They know nothing about you, so come on." Mokuba said, then grabbed my arm and we entered the building.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes, I know! A sucky place to stop! Please don't hate me for the crappiness of this chapter. I just needed to have this chapter in here to let you know how annoying Yami and Yugi were being.

Next chapter, Joey is going to start living in the hotel, and everyone visits him and stuff. Then the rest of the chapter is going to be about what Seto has to say about the situation from beginning to end.

Please review! I live for them! They are what make my day and it also helps me update faster! LOL

Elemental Moon Ninja


	5. Chapter 5

Elemental Moon Ninja: hey guys! So sorry it's taking me forever to get this posted! I'm being lazy! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was really hard to come up with but it needed to get done!

Disclaimer: why do you even make me say this? Can't you see that I don't own this?

Warnings: m-preg, boy X boy, yaoi, ooc moki and seto, and other stuff I can't think of.

Oooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000

_Joey's POV_

I'm livin' the life! I've been stayin' at the _Blue Dragon Hotel _for two weeks. Valentines Day came and went. I didn't have to deal with all my friends kissing! I stayed at the hotel, that day. It was awesome. I slept the day away, but it was kinda lonely inside the big hotel suite. My room was in a contrast of emerald green and blue. Hah! Those are mine and Seto's favorite colors. That makes me want to cry, but I won't. I need to be strong, for me and my baby.

Currently, all my friends are here with me. We're makin' plans for the weekend.

"We could always watch some movies." Yugi suggested.

"No! We always do that. Let's do something fun like…going to the club!" Bakura argued. Everybody seemed to agree, but Yugi. I could tell he wanted to go, but he was disagreeing for my sake.

"Joey can't go! He's pregnant; 4 months pregnant!" Yugi said.

"Of course he can go! I mean we'll all be there to protect him. If he starts feeling bad, we'll leave. He needs some excitement in his life." Bakura said, reasonably. Yugi seemed to agree.

"But, I don't have anything to wear." I said softly. I really wanted to go, but I'm as big as a cow right now.

"Don't worry about that. We got you covered, we'll go shopping. And don't worry, it's all on us." Marik said. I smiled at all of my friends. They were just, too sweet. I don't know what I'd do without them.

"Thanks guys! You're the best buddies, a pregnant cow could ever have." I laughed.

"Hey! You're not a cow. You look sexy. I told Ryou that I wanted to screw you while you were like this and he made me sleep on the couch." Bakura said. Ryou gave his yami a dirty look, and then smiled at me. I smiled back.

Oooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000

_Seto's POV_

It's been a while since that fateful night; when I kicked Joey out. My puppy. I shouldn't have said those harsh words to him. When I saw him at the game shop, I almost lost my resolve. I wanted so badly to run up to my puppy and hug him and kiss him and tell him to come home with me. But before I could, I looked at him with an icy glare.

This is that mutt's fault! He's the reason that I'm feeling like shit. Yeah! He's the reason that we are not together. If he had been smart enough to keep his legs closed, then we wouldn't be in this predicament.

No, this is my fault too. I mean I shouldn't have said those harsh words. I shouldn't have told him to get out of my house. I shouldn't have told him that I didn't want him to have my kids. That's a damn lie! I would have loved for him to have my kids, but how do I know that he's not just saying that, so he can get some money out of me?

He told me that he didn't want me for my money, but that's what all my ex's told me. I have this feeling in my heart. It hurts, when I come home to find the house quiet. It hurts my heart, when I go to my room and my puppy is not there. It hurts my heart, when I lay in bed and it feels cold. I had gotten so use to having my puppy around, that it seems that my life is boring.

I've thought about getting another lover, but it feels like I'm doing Joey wrong. If my calculations are correct, Joey is 4 months pregnant. But how is that even possible? I mean he's a guy. I've heard it was possible, when I was watching the news a while ago, but they didn't exactly explain it.

At this moment, I'm sitting at my computer trying to do work. Key word being, "Trying". I'm trying so hard, but I'm not getting anywhere. I miss my puppy. It's disheartening to come home and not find my puppy running around. I'm not sure I can say I _love _Joey. I mean I love him, but I'm not sure if I'm _in _love with him. We had this special bond. He was my dirty little secret and I let him slip away.

All his friends know, which means Mokuba knows. Speaking of my little brother, he barged into my office 2 weeks ago, yelling at me about Joey and stuff.

_Flashback_

I had just got off the phone, with another company when Mokuba barged in. he looked mad. His eyes were narrow, a scowl was on his face, and his anger seemed directed at…me?

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"As if you don't know! You, Seto, are a cruel bastard!" Mokuba hissed. I was taken aback. What the hell is up his ass? I don't even know what the hell he's talking about!

"What have I supposedly done?" I asked. Mokuba glared at me and growled. Sheesh! What bit him in the ass?

"'What have you done'? That's the stupidest question you ever asked me! You wanna know what you did? I'll tell you what you did! You got Joey pregnant and told him that you didn't want the baby1 not only that, you told him to get an abortion!" Mokuba yelled.

I looked at Mokuba curiously. That's what he's mad about?

"That's why you barged into my office, while I was at work, and yelled at me? Mokuba you know better! You could've waited 'til I got home." I aid, sternly.

"You are fuckin' unbelievable?" Mokuba yelled. I looked at him shocked.

"What did you say?" I asked almost angrily.

"I said, 'you are un-fucking-believable!' how the hell do you get somebody pregnant and not want the baby?" Mokuba yelled loudly.

"Not that it's any of your business little brother, Joey was just saying that to get some money out of me! I wasn't falling for it!" I hissed.

"You stupid ass! Joey is pregnant. If you took the time to actually go see him, you would know, that he was telling the truth! He's huge! He's already heard the heartbeat! And do you know what? He wished that you were there to hear it!" Mokuba said coldly.

I stared shocked at my brother. He had never spoken to me like that. Did we just have a fight? Over the mutt?

"You know," Mokuba started. "You really are stupid. Especially if you can't realize that you love Joey and want that baby! Think about how foolish you're acting, because it's about time you grew up and took responsibility for your actions!" Mokuba walked out the office, slamming the door behind him.

I stared blankly at the door for a while and let a tear slip out my eyes.

_End Flashback_

Mokuba hasn't talked to me since then. Two weeks! Two whole weeks! He couldn't stand being in the same room as me. It's almost as if he ashamed to be my brother and that makes me sad.

I gave a small sigh and pushed away from my desk. I can't work like this! I can't concentrate in this mood. It's almost like I'm depressed. I'm going home, I need to think.

Ooooooooo0000000000000

Ok, I've given myself two days to think and I've come to the conclusion, that maybe I am in love with Joey, but I can't be too sure. I know nothing about him and I'm not so sure I want to be.

Currently I am sitting in the living room, watching TV. It's a rare occasion when I allow myself to watch TV, but I'm a sucker for anime. Hmm Joey was-_is_- a sucker for anime too. Ok, I'm putting too much though into this…I do not need Joey or that blasted child he's pregnant with. I've decided that my reputation is more important than some mutt. But I can't help, but feel like it's wrong of me to think like that. Am I being wrong? Was I a fool? Should I have acted the way I did toward my brother and Joey?

Those questions continue to plague me. No matter what solution I come up with, it's never enough, because I continue to ask these pointless questions I know the answer to. But if that's the case, why won't they leave me alone? The last two days, I've got nothing, but 4 hours of sleep in al. two hours a night. I must say, that this is the worst case of stress I've ever had, and it's all thanks to that damned mutt!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hey! Sorry this chappie was kinda short. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked on ice, but I needed to post something and by popular demand everybody wanted to hear Seto's opinion and see Mokuba yell at his brother. I did exactly that.

Next chapter: Seto decides that he wants Joey back, after a little persuasion. Also Joey has gone into depression again, but this time its worse and it's all because of Seto Kaiba.

_ Elemental Moon Ninja_


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god guys I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me. I know it's been heck a long since I updated, it's just that I've been busy and stuff.

Disclaimer: do I really have to say this? Ok…ok…I…do…not…own…Yu-Gi-Oh…or…it's…characters. There I said it, what more do u want?

Warnings: u already know them from the previous chapters. But there will be some drama, and some tears and yeah.

Elemental Moon Ninja: peoples, I'm sorry for this chapter if it sucks, it's just that it needs to be there that way u will under stand the next chapter. Ok? K.

_Wishful Flames of Blue Chapter 6_

Joey's POV

I'm lost and I'm scared. I'm tired, but I can't sleep. I won't sleep. I'm not eating, but I eat enough for the baby. I'm tired of feeling like I need to be cared for. Everyone always babies me. I'm a grown man. Well, if u call being 19 grown. Everybody is constantly always telling me what to do. Only good thing about this is that I found out that I'm having a girl. Yep a girl. I haven't decided on a name yet. I wonder who she'll look like; me or kaiba?

Speaking of that bastard, I miss him like crazy. Here I am 5 months pregnant and that asshole hasn't come to see me. That hurts my heart to know that he doesn't care about me or this baby. I know the baby is his, because he took my virginity away. I've only slept with him. You know I'm so stressed and depressed that I cry like 6 hours a day. My friends have tried everything to cheer me up, but the only thing I want, I can't have and that's seto.

Right now I'm in the hotel, lying in bed. My friends are in the living room. They all made me go lay down ant get some sleep. Since its routine, I'm crying. I figured if I get tired enough, I'll stop crying and go to sleep. I know I'm being a big unreasonable baby, but I don't know what to do. I can't ask Yugi or Yami, because they don't know what I'm going through. I always thought you were supposed to go through depression after you had the baby.

Wow…I've finally stopped crying, and I am really tired. Maybe…I'll…take a nap…but I don't know foe how long…

Yugi's POV

It's sad, it really is. We had to force Joey to go to sleep. He was crying about an hour ago, but it's quiet now. Marik went and checked on him and said that he was sleep. I'm grateful for that. Joey hasn't been sleeping and he's not eating right. We have to force him to eat; otherwise his baby would be mal-nourished.

Everyday, Joey tells me that he wants Kaiba back, but we don't know if that was possible. Mokuba tells us that Seto still wants Joey, but we're not sure. I've had enough of this! Joey's making himself sick, because he wants Kaiba. He won't listen to us. If we can make Seto realize his love for Joey, maybe he can get Joey to listen and take care of himself,

"That's it!" I said, suddenly out of nowhere. I jumped up from my seat and paced around the room.

"What's 'it' abiou?" I heard Yami say. He was looking at me weirdly.

"Mokuba!" I said, turning to him.

"Yeah?" Mokuba said, as he jumped.

"You said your brother was at home right?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Mokuba said, confused.

"Alright! We all know that Seto & Joey love each other; Kaiba's just being an ass! So…I have devised a plan." I say, with an evil smirk. Yes, I am capable of pulling that off; I'm not as innocent as you guys may think.

"And what plan may that be?" Ryou asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. First of all I want Yami to…" I whispered the plan to them. When I finished they all had determined evil smirks on their faces. I myself had one too.

-------------------------

Normal POV

Mokuba let everybody into the mansion. They all snuck in quietly. They all began to set things up in the living room, then Mokuba snuck off to get Kaiba.

Moments later, Mokuba and Kaiba retuned. Mokuba pushed Seto into an arm chair and pinned him there with an evil glare.

"What is the meaning of this? What the hell is the nerd herd doing here?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"You wanna know why they're here, eh? I'll tell you why! We are gonna get you to understand that you want Joey." Mokuba yelled. Kaiba flinched away, but he didn't say a word.

"As you know, Joey is pregnant with your baby; he is approximately 5 months pregnant. My question to you, Kaiba, is why haven't you gone to see your lover?" Yami said.

"Joey is only trying to get money out of me. He doesn't love me." Kaiba said, quietly. Mokuba smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't go and say some stupid shit like that! Joey is in love with you! If you don't believe me, watch this!" Marik said, then turned on the TV and pressed play on the VCR.

On the screen it showed Joey's stomach and how it has gotten bigger over time. Then it showed Joey getting the ultrasound, him hearing the baby's heartbeat, and how Joey wanted Seto to be there. Also there was a scene where they were trying to get Joey to stop crying and to eat and go to sleep, bur he wouldn't. He just kept saying that the only thing he wanted was Kaiba, the video was recent only a couple of days ago.

Marik was about to shut off the tape, when Joey appeared on the screen again. Everyone grew silent and watched,

"_This is Yami's camera, baby of mine." Joey's voice sounded, and then it showed his stomach._

"_Yes, I know, you want to know where daddy is, but I don't know where he is. I don't think he loves us very much. But I still love him, even though he's an egotistical-selfish-bastard. I'm pretty sure you would love daddy too." Joey's voice cracked a little, and then he started to sob._

"_I miss daddy too. If you knew him, my little baby, you would miss him too." Joey was sobbing now, letting out cries of anguish._

"_Joey!" somebody's voice called on the tape, and then it went black, the sound fading._

Everybody in the room was silent. All the hikari's were trying to hold back tears.

"Do you see what you're doing to him, bug brother? Joey's scared. He doesn't want to do this all by himself. Can't you see that Joey loves you?" Mokuba asked softly and sniffled. Kaiba himself had a little bit of tears streaming down his face.

"You guys may say that he wants me, but are you sure he wants me back after all the shit I've put him through? I mean, I really don't know a thing about him." Kaiba said.

"What's Joey's favorite color?" Yugi asked.

"What does that have to-" Kaiba started.

"Answer the damn question!" Yugi yelled.

"Emerald green." Kaiba said.

Seto's POV

"Emerald green." I said.

"What are his favorite foods?" Yami asked.

"He'll eat anything, but he loves Chinese food, fried chicken, rice, potatoes, macaroni, and pot pies. What are you guys getting at?" I asked confused.

"You know more than you think you do. You do know something about him. Trust me; Joey still wants you." Yugi said softly.

I nodded my head slightly. Wow, I guess I do know a thing or two about Joey. I wonder how he's doing right now.

"I know you guys said Joey was scared, but how is he health wise?" I asked. Everybody tensed up and flinched away.

"Um…about that, he's not doing to well." Ryou said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well…he won't eat, he won't sleep. He doesn't listen to us anymore. All he does is cry and lock himself away from everybody, most of the time we have to force him to eat and sleep, but he doesn't do much of both." Ryou answered.

"Yeah! Kaiba you have to talk some sense into him. He won't listen to us. He doesn't even have fun anymore. We even tried taking him to a club a couple times and that didn't work. Please? You're the only one who he will listen to." Malik said.

"You took my puppy to a club? Hello? He's pregnant! You just can't take pregnant people to clubs!" I practically yelled.

"Big brother calm down. Just go get your man and make everything better, ok?" Mokuba said. I think we're back on speaking terms.

I nodded my head and got up. I made my way to the closet and pulled out my purple trench coat. I love this coat! It's my favorite.

"Where are you going, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"I'm going to get my puppy and bring him home with me, where he belongs." I said and walked to the door. I could hear cheering from the living room, then foot steps behind me. I looked behind me and saw everyone there.

"We're going with you." Mokuba said.

Normal POV

Joey had woken up and heard silence. He had only been sleep two hours.

He steadily made his way out to the living room and saw no one. Smiling bitterly to himself, Joey put his shoes on and grabbed a jacket. He walked out the room and went to the lobby.

Disappearing out the door of the hotel, Joey made his way down the busy streets of Domino.

888888888

Alright guys end of this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I've already started on the next chapter. Please no flames.

**_Next Chapter_**: everybody gets to the hotel, only to find out that Joey is gone. So they all split up to find him, but they can't. Eventually Joey returns to the hotel where he and Kaiba have some words. Also Joey faints and has to go to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

Elemental Moon Ninja: hey guys, I'm updating. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them. So yeah, here's the 7th chapter.

Warnings: look in the other chapter. You should know them by now.

Disclaimer: I do not own this show! Why do you guys continue to rub it in? You're hurting my feelings.

Normal POV

It had started to rain by the time everybody had got to the hotel. They rushed to the hotel suite Joey was staying in, Kaiba was in the lead.

When Kaiba burst into the suite, he immediately made his way to the bedroom. Joey wasn't there. He started to check every place possible, but Joey was gone.

"What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"He's gone. Joey's not here. He didn't even leave a note." Kaiba panicked.

"What? Alright, we'll all split up. Yami, Kaiba, Mokuba, Bakura and I will go look for him. The rest of you guys stay, in case he shows up." Marik said, and then the listed boys walked out the room in search of Joey.

-----------------------------------------------

Joey's POV

I was walking absolutely no where. I was just going where I could. Following people or things like a lost puppy. It has started to rain and I've been gone for like three hours. I'm soaking wet and I'm cold, but I hardly feel that. Most of my body has gone numb.

Now I sit in the park, resting on a bench. I'm thinking about all the shit I've been going through, in the last few months. I thought it wasn't possible…I told myself it wasn't…I said I wasn't going to cry…but here I am; crying again! And damn it, it's annoying. I'm not feeling too well. Maybe I have a fever from being out in the rain. I guess I'll go back to the hotel and warm up.

I got up from my place on the bench and made my way back to the hotel.

-----------------------

As soon as I walked into the suite, I was accosted by Yugi, Malik, and Ryou.

"Where have you been?" Yugi asked.

"Walking around." I wheezed out.

"Joey? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little winded and tired." I said, and went into the room to change.

When I walked into my room to change, I could hear the door open and slam.

"Is he back yet?" I heard Yami say.

"Yeah, he's changing his clothes." I heard Malik say.

I could hear foot steps across the floor. They were coming my way, so I turned around after I put on my shirt.

"I'm fine. Don't worry-…" I stopped. There, standing in the doorway, was Seto. What was he doing here? I thought that he didn't care.

"Wow…you're huge for five months." Seto said.

"What are you doing here Seto?" I said coldly.

"I came to see how you were and take you home with me. I came to my senses and realized that I need you. I still want you. I was just being immature. I was scared and…never mind. Just come home with me." Seto said.

I know that I should have been happy, but I was the exact opposite. I was mad, no I was livid! Why would he wait 'til I was 5 months to say something?

"It's a little late for that, isn't it money bags?" I said, and then I pushed him. He stumbled backward into the living room. The quiet chatter that had been going on in the room, immediately stopped. I turned. My angry glare was toward my friends.

"What the hell is _he _doing here? Why did the hell did you let this bastard in here?" I cried angrily.

"Um, b-but I thought that's who you wanted!" Yugi stuttered.

"Yeah! I'm what you want right? Now I'm here. So let's go home and forget this ever happened. This has stressed me out too." Seto said.

Stress? It has stressed _him_ out?

"You SORRY SON OF A BITCH!" I said coldly, and then punched him straight in the face.

"Oww! What the fuck puppy? That hurt! Why the hell did you hit me?" seto yelled at me.

"You were stressed? You were stressed! Look at me! Do you see how I am? This is what FUCKIN' stress, looks like! Here I am; 5 months pregnant! And you're just now coming to see me? Please, tell me why!" I said.

"Yes, you are stressed. And, yes you are very pregnant. I was stupid! I was scared." Seto said, and then hugged me.

"You were scared? I was scared! I'm still scared. Why did you do me like that? Why? I didn't get pregnant on purpose. I'm sorry." I was sobbing by now.

I pulled away from him and backed up. Something didn't feel right. I was light headed and it feels like I'm about to drop. My eyes are heavy and my body feels weak. I looked up at Seto and then I was falling.

Seto's POV

I barely had enough time to catch Joey, but I caught him in enough time.

"Joey! Joey? Joey! Wake up!" I said all panicky. I put my hand to his head, it was burning up.

"Joey! What happened to him?" Malik asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get him to the hospital! Alright everybody, let's go." I said.

-----------------------------

Alright guys, that the end of this chappie. I know! It was short! And I just totally stopped at a bad place! Please forgive me.

Next chapter: Joey goes to the hospital and we find out why he fainted.

Bye guys.

_Elemental Moon Ninja_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Elemental Moon Ninja: hey guys! I'm updating. So please enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: do you actually think I own this show? Ha…Ha…Ha! I'm sorry but you sadly have me mistaken for Kazuki Takahashi. Besides, if I owned this wonderful show, there would be a lot of yaoi!**_

_**Warnings: you know the drill. See the first chapter! But…..there is some minor ooc-ness.**_

**_Chapter Eight Begins…… _**

_**----------------------------------------------------**_

_**Seto's POV**_

I was in a state of panic. The hospital had taken Joey to a room over an hour ago. Every time a doctor came out, I would look up, but no news. I've been pacing up and down the waiting room. It's been an hour. A full fuckin' hour and _still _no news.

Suddenly I was face to face with a doctor. If I didn't have good reflexes, I would have run into him.

"Mr. Kaiba, I am Dr. Takahashi. I've been watching over Joey for then the last hour or so. I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" Dr. Takahashi said to me.

Everybody was alert now. What was wrong with my puppy? I hope it's not too serious.

"Give it to me straight doctor. I want the bad news first." I said.

"Well, Joey is mal-nourished. He is way too skinny. There's not enough nutrition going into his body. He's extremely sick, but give or take if he eats and sleeps, he'll be better in a couple of days. And another thing…the baby,"

"What about the baby? Is it dead?" I asked.

"No! No! No! But the baby will die if Joey doesn't start taking care of himself. Basically Joey has been slowly killing the baby without even noticing it. But the baby can and will live if Joey changes his habits." Dr. Takahashi said.

I sighed in relief as did everyone else.

"Ok. What about the good news?" I asked.

"Oh, about that… I saved a whole bunch of money by switching to GEICO! Can you believe it?" Dr. Takahashi said.

I was horrified. What a horrible doctor. I can't believe he said some bull shit like that to me. That…that….that _Bastard! _

"Dude, not cool. Don't quit your day job and I mean it. Just stick to helping the sick people. Telling jokes is not your forte. Matter of fact I should pound your face in for saying some shit like that." Bakura said, and started to roll up his sleeves.

"Bakura! Calm down. Let Seto handle it." Ryou said grabbing on to Bakura's arm.

Bakura grumbled about it being unfair and how he wanted to beat the crazy doctor up and how Ryou never lets him do anything. I found it hilarious, but I had more pressing matter to attend to.

"Never joke with me at a time like this." I said with a cold smile.

"Can we see Joey yet?" Yugi asked. Shorty over there, always trying to save the day!

"Yeah. Go ahead. He's in room 521. he should be awake." The doctor said.

I thanked him for his time. The doctor told me he'd be in there to tell me about the medicine Joey would need to take.

When we walked into the room, Joey was looking at the window. Slowly he turned his attention toward us and gave a small broken smile.

"So how do you feel?" Ryou asked.

"Like the biggest jerk in the world. I was so caught up about Seto, that I nearly killed our baby. Maybe I'm not fit to have a baby." Joey cried softly.

This was breaking my heart. I was at fault too. Wow…this is too much sappiness. But I guess I can live.

"Don't say that!" I said suddenly. "It was my fault too. If I hadn't treated you the way I had, you wouldn't be in the hospital right now."

"But-" Joey started.

"Don't 'but' me. My fault too. End of story." I interrupted.

"No 'buts' ok? From now on, we'll both be responsible. Ok?" I said, and then lightly kissed his lips. He kissed me back. I could hear the whoops and cheers from behind me. I pulled away from Joey with a slight blush.

"See? That's how you guys should be; a couple. I wouldn't have you guys any other way." Mokuba said.

I let a small smile out. Gasps were heard around the room.

"What? What's wrong with you guys?" I asked.

"Oh my fuckin' RA! Did the priest just smile?" Bakura said. Everyone nodded their heads and Joey giggled. Yes, he giggled.

"Seto, welcome to the family." Malik Laughed.

"Great, my new family is a bunch of crazy people. A family that consists of a 5,000 year old pharaoh and thief, a tomb keeper that created a yami out of anger, a half British and Japanese boy, a spiky-haired short cake, my crazy little brother, and a pregnant boyfriend. Wow…I'm not sure what to say, besides the fact that my new family is a bunch of weirdo's." I said.

"Oh shut up, you know you love us!" Joey said.

"Hey! I'm not short! I'm height challenged!" Yugi said trying to glare at me. Key word being "trying". Hah! I crack me up.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Dr. Takahashi came in.

"Alright, Joey you can leave tomorrow. Now for the medicine you're going to be taking. I've prescribed some pre-natal vitamins, regular vitamins-to get your health and strength up-. You need lots of bed rest. Sleep and eat." Dr. Takahashi said.

"Do I have to stay? I want to go home…now. I'm not very fond of hospitals." Joey said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wheeler, but you need to stay so I can watch over your health for the night. Also, visiting hours are over." Dr. Takahashi said, with a smile. Joey pouted, but soon got over it.

"You guys better come back for me. I'm not playin'." Joey grumbled.

I kissed my puppy on the forehead, and then we all left.

-------------------------

_The Next Day at Noon. Joey's POV_

Yay! I got my Seto back! Ha! I always knew I would…well ok. I didn't, but that's not the point. I'll tell you one thing…hospital food sucks! The only good thing was the apple juice. Mmm….apple juice. Maybe I can get seto to buy me some.

Speaking of him, he's signing me out right now, while I change. He brought me some black sweat pants, a white T-shirt, a black zip up sweater, and some black slippers. Just as I slipped on my slippers, Seto walked in.

"Ready pup?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let's blow this popsicle stand." I said with a huge smile. Seto gave a small chuckle and then we were off.

"Can we get some apple juice?" I asked, once we were on the road.

"Sure.' Seto said.

----------------------------------------

Once we were in the store, we were immediately over run by crazy fan girls, which were screaming and begging Seto to marry him. It was funny at first, but then it got annoying, especially when one of the girls screamed "Seto I want to have your babies!" I growled at all the girls and they backed off slightly.

"Back off! He's mine. The only person having his babies, is me!" I said, and then pointed to my stomach. The girls sighed sadly and walked away.

"Hah! How do you like them apples?" I laughed.

"Wow, you're really something." Seto laughed and we made our way to the juice section. We ended up getting some ice cream; Espresso and cream. It tasted really good, so we bought some.

We also ended up buying take-out. Gosh, I've been missing out on some good food. It tasted so good, but Seto wouldn't let me do anything. Always making me lay down. He even made me take a nap. Can you believe that? But it felt nice.

I was watching some anime in our bedroom, when Seto came and lay next to me. He watched my stomach intently and then at me. I ignored him and stared intently at my show, but after 10 minutes, I got annoyed.

"What?" I asked and muted the TV.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Seto asked.

"Girl." I replied and looked at the TV.

"Did you come up with a name?" he asked.

"Nope. I wasn't quite sure, but now we can up with one together.

"Hmm…how 'bout Octavia?" Seto asked me.

"No. how about Rika?" I asked.

"Nah. How about Alana? Or Angelie? Or Mamoko?" he asked.

"Wow! You really thought about this, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've always thought about having a little girl." Seto said.

"Really? How sweet. What about the name Renee?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Renee is cool. How about Naomi-Renee Kaiba?" he asked.

"I like that. That will be her name' Naomi Renee Kaiba." I smiled, and then un-muted the TV.

After a while I was getting sleepy, but I couldn't go to sleep. Seto was talking to the baby with his head on my stomach.

"You are gonna be my princess. I'll buy all the things you want. Even a pony. But no dating 'til after you're married. I'll put you in karate and-"

"Seto, for the love of all that is good, please be quiet and go to sleep. Besides, you have work tomorrow." I cut him off sleepily.

Seto stared at me in the surprise, and then moved his head to the pillow.

"Fine." He grumbled, and then pulled me closer to his body. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

Ah…pure bliss. I'm totally content…

------------------------------

_**Alright guys, this the end of this chapter. Don't worry; there will be more to come.**_

_**Next chapter: I'm not sure yet. I'm still working on it, but I have idea**_

_**Bye guys. See you in the next chappie.**_

_**--- Elemental Moon Ninja--**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Elemental Moon Ninja: hey guys! I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in hella **_

_**hella months. It's just that I had a F in history and yeah, so i was stressing out **_

_**plus i was in a dance production at my school, so yeah. Anyhoodeles, i'm sorry. **_

_**please forgive me and enjoy this rather long chapter from me.**_

_**Warnings: yaoi, shonen-ai, m-preg, language, um...probably some grammar mistakes, because **_

_**my microsoft word ran out, so forgive me for spelling errors.**_

_**On to the fic.**_

_**Joey's POV (6 months)**_

Yay! I'm 6 months. Well, I'm so excited. foe one Seto made love to me last night, even though I'm pregnat.

At first, it felt weird, but it was all good later. I'm hella tired too. this baby keeps moving around in my stomach.

she never stops.

I have good news! Me and my dad atre talking again. my dad is happy to be a grandfather and that i'm having a girl.

I called my mom and my Serenity, they are both excited for me. Matter of fact, they are coming to Domino in a little

bit, because of my baby shower. It's tomorrow.

So here I am, decorating the party room with pink balloons and streamers. I'm supposed to be resting and not moving

around, but I'm tired of not being able to do anything. Seto's always making me rest. He never lets me do anything. He's

like a mother hen. HA! That's funny. Can you imagine Seto being a mother hen? HA! I laugh at that.

_**Seto's POV**_

I'm so fucking tired. i love Joey. I really do, but he's driving me nuts. It all started about two weeks after he got back from

the hospital. Joey just started to having these cravings and a whole bunch of mood swings, he's trying to do the things he used to,

like lifting heavy things, rough housing, and other sorts of things.

I'm constantly telling him to sit down and calm down and telling him not to do things, but he's hard headed and i'm tired.

For the last two weeks he's been this way and I haven't been getting any sleep. Sometimes i have to stay at work to get

some type of sleep. Joey is driving everyone nuts.

_**Flashback**_

_Joey had just woken up from his nap and was snooping through the freezer for some ice-cream, only we didn't _

_have any, so he turned to me with this huge smile on his face. I could totally tell what he's going to say. He's_

_gonna say, "you love me right?"_

_"Seto...you love me ight?" Joey said._

_Yep! I knew it! I knew he was going to say that. H e wants somrthing._

_"To an extent." I say. He frowned at me before smilinfg again._

_"Will you go buy me some ice-cream? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Joey asked._

_"Sure, i could go buy you some ice-cream, but will i?" I siad. that was the wrong thing to say. Joey burst into tears._

_"B-b-but...all i wanted was some ice-cream. why are yoy being so cruel?" Joey cried._

_"No! I'm sorry! I'll go buy your ice-cream." I said, and then hugged him. Goodness, pregnant people are something else._

_But at least he's not crying anymore._

_**End Flashback**_

Or there was that one time last week, when I had to go to a very important dinner and I was supposed to bring my family i.e Joey

and Mokuba.

_**Flashback**_

_"Come on puppy. we're going to be late." I said to him._

_"Hold on 5 minutes tops." He said._

_"Joey, please. I can't afford to be late." I say._

_"I know, it's just that i want to look good and my hair and make-up aren't cooperating." Joey whined._

_"Make-up? Hair? What the hell Joey? Why the hell are you wearing make-up? You do not need it." I yelled._

_Joey came waddling out the bathroom with one hand on his back and the other on his stomach._

_"Well, excuse me moneybags! I'm sorry that I'm tryimg to make you look good, by looking nice. If you want i can take off these_

_fancy clothes and out on some sweats and a big T-shirt that has stains, mess up my hair and put on some slippers!" Joey cried._

_I just stared. I was shocked at his behavior. He was hysterical. Sobbing he made his way to the bed and sat down and cried some _

_more. Damn. i really should not hve said that._

_"Aw...Joey. Come on Joey, don't cry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I-i'm sorry. It's just that i can't be late. I'll make this up to you,_

_I promise, but we need to hurry ok?" I said and sighed._

_I grabbed some tissue and dabbed at his tears, while he sniffled._

_"Ok. 5 more minutes and i'll be done." Joey said and then got up and waddled away. I sighed again._

_**5 Minutes Later.**_

_Joey was true to his word. We were ready to go, but mokuba wasn't. His hair wouldn't cooperate, so we ended up spending _

_another ten minutes on his hair._

_When we were finally ready to go, me in a white suit and a pale blue silk shirt and black shoes. Joey was in a nice pair of black _

_slacks and a silk green shirt and with black shoes. Mokuba was in a black suit with black shoes. We were officially late. maube if I_

_drove really fast I won't be that late._

_Well, we were half and hour late._

_"Glad you could finally make it, Mr. Kaiba. We thought the guest of honor wouldn't ,make it." Mr. Tokogi said. I growled low_

_to myself, but Joey still heard me._

_"Oh um, that's my fault. I held him up at the house." Joey said with a blush. I couldn't help, but crack a small smile at his_

_emabarassment._

_Tokogi glared at Joey with something akin to disgust and said, "Who might you be?"_

_Joey backed away with his hands on his stomach. He's in defense mode._

_"This is my fiance. You already know my little brother." I said coldly._

_"Hmmm...Mr. Kaiba, Your fiance is a little on the fat side. We cannot have this." Tokogi said disdainfully. i heard Joey gasp and _

_step back a few steps. I tunrd to look at him and saw his eyes tearing up._

_"Oh, Joey! Don't listen to him. You're not fat." I heard Mokuba say, as he tried to soothe Joey._

_"Yes, I am. I told you guys that I looked like a whale!" Joey sobbed. I forgot to mention that Joey was sensitive about his weight._

_I growled again. loudly this time. Tokogi stepped back a little. i smirked at him a little, then punched him dead in the face. He stumbled_

_a bit, and then went flying to the floor._

_"For your information -not that it's any of yout bussiness-he's pregnant. So leave him alone." I said coldly. I looked up and people started to clap for me._

_To say i was surprised was an understaement._

_"Finally. Somebody had th eballs to show that man a lesson." A random voice cheered. I smirked again. I'mn a hero! In your face Yami and Yugi! You ain't got nothin on me! HAH!_

_Ahem...not that anybody is going to fing out about this. now all I have to dio is, calm down Joey; he's still crying._

_"Joey. You're not fat. You're pregnant. Besides, even if you were fat, I would love you just the same." I whispered softly to him, so only he_

_could hear me. After all, I had a reputation to uphold._

_"Really?" He asked._

_"Really." I said. I could hear all the women in the room going "Awe". I barely had enough time to get out of the way, before a whole bunch of woemen ran of with Joey._

_I ended up having Tokogi escorted off the property. He vowed his revenge, but i laughed at him._

_**End Flashback**_

As a matter of fact, Tokogi tried to kidnapp Joey 3 days later. He almost got him, but Joey beat the shit out of him. I had asked him how he did it, but all he said was that Tokogi saod something to piss him off. Tokogi ened up geting sent to jail, so that takes care of that.

But, I had better go check on Joey. He's been a little too quiet. Making my way doenstairs. I walked in the living room and let a little smile come to my face.

There Joey was, sitting in the lay-z-boy sleeping. One arm was on the arm rest and the other was on his stomach. I walked over and kneeled in front of him. I laid my head on his stomach and began to whisper to it quietly.

"Youknow kid, I bet you are going to be the cutest little girl I know. I'm going to have to beat the boys off you with a ugly stick. You are going to have beautiful hair. The boys are going to crowd around you. the foreign exchange students are going to say 'Naomi, you got good hair.' The Korean boys are gonna be like 'You got Indian in your family?' and the Japanese boys are gonna say 'Oh! Naomi! Me so horny! Me love you long time!' If some-" Laughter filled the room and I looked up.

There Joey was cracking up. tears were streaming down his face from laughing so hard.

"And what, may I ask, is so damn funny?" I asked.

"You." Joey laughed some more, wiping away his tears.

"What's so funny about me?" I aked.

"Do you have any idea, how silly you sounded whispering to iur daughter about boys?" Joey chuckled. I took pride in the fact t hat he said "our daughter". I love it when he says stuff like that. it lets me know that he has forgiven me, for not wanting the baby at first, but I can't help but feel just a little guilty,.

"Come on pup. Let's go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow. It's the baby shower." I said, standing up.

"I can't go to sleep just yet." Joey said with wide eyes.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I have to go pee! really really bad. Help me up." He said.

**_Next Day_****_Joey's POV_**

Man, it's getting kind of hot out here, but considering it's the middle of April, it's safe to say sprimg is here. I'm going to have a summer baby.

Whoo-Hoo!

Today's the big day. Baby shower! Mom and Serenity are already here. They-meaning my mom and Serenity-are marvelling at the size of the house. Mom already told Seto and Mokuba to call her "mom". Thbe looks on their faces was priceless. Seto was speechless and Mokuba looked like he was about to cry. But they got into the swing of things, after an hour.

My mother was fussin over me, constantly telling me to calm down, sit down, or to rest. She's as bad as Seto, when he's in mother hen mode. It was driving me absolutley crazy. Serenity was exicted to be an auntie. I forgot to mention that she's in the same grade as Mokuba. My little sister is all grown up. Crap! My eyes are start tear up. Better wipe away my tears, before the mother hens attack.

Finally everyone is has arived, bringing tiny little gifts wrapped in pink. Later we were going to go to the mall to buy the real stuff. Guess what! We are finally going to do the baby's room. We were gonna do it a month ago, but we've been too busy, but wateva. My family and friends are here, so let's get this party started.

"Alright! Let's party!" I sais then turned on the tunes.

"Um...Joey? Are you sure you should be dancing around?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sure. i'm totally rested. Besides I'm gong to prove to you guys that I can still bust a move." I laughed.

"Alright! Let's groove." My mom said.

"Mother! We don't say groove, anymore." Serenity said, and then started to dance with Mokuba. Those two are really cute together.

Suddenly I was dragged in the middleof the dance floor.

"Alright Joey, Show us what you can do." Seto said. I smiled at him and then broke it down. I was grinding, getting low, ya know the whole shabang. Seto was looking at me like he was going to take me right then and there in front of everyone. He ended up excusing himself and didn't come back for an hour. i wonder what he was doing, but i have a pretty good idea.

"Alright! Let's hit the mall!" Bakura said. We all agreed and headed out the door.

_**At The Mall**_

We walked throught the mall. going to random stores. We found some really cute shoes for the baby. the shoes were so tiny. I started to shed a few tears, but nobody bothered me. Currently we were in Baby Gap. The clothes are so Tiny.

"Yo! Joey! Lookat this little dress." Yugi said running up to me. h eshowed me this cute little lavendar dress, it was kinda frilly, but it was something for taking pictures in or going to parties. I just had to get this. I showed the dress to Seto and he grinned. Yes! I know! The Seto Kaiba grinned? Has the world come to an end?

_**:GRUMBLE. GRUMBLE. GRUMBLE:**_

Whoa! What was that? Oh, wait. That's my stomach. Everyone is staring at me now. I can feel my self blushing. How embarrassing! Ok! Let's pay for these clothes and go to the fod court, I mean it's one o clock.

"Ok, guys. We're hungry!" I said and pointing to me and my stomach.

"Alright pup, give me the clothes, i'll go pay." Seto said taking the clothes from me. As soon as he was done, we all made our way to the food court. But I didn't know what I wanted. Everything smelled good. Eventually i decided on Chinese food and a chicken burrito with a cold Pepsi.

Seto decided on Chinese Food. Yami and Yugi decided on sub sandwhiches, Ryou and Bakura fot tacos, Malik and Marik got pizza, Seremity and Mokuba got hamburgers w/fries and mom got a salad.

We were chatting happily and laughing, when Tea and her current boy toy showed up. God I hate that bitch! She's always trying to get with all the yami's and my Seto. That's right, i said 'my Seto'! and i'll say it again too; 'my Seto'. HAH! But back to the main event.

"Hey Yami! Hey Bakura! Hey Marik! Oooh, hey Setoo. How are you guys?" Tea tried to purr. "Try" being the undelined word in that statment. Notice how she doesn't acknowlege the reast of us?

"Oh! Mokuba! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you. Who is this girl?"Tea smiled at Mokuba and glared at Serenity. God! So help me now, I'm gonna beat the bitch down.

"That would be my little sister." I growled.

"Oh! Joey! You've Gained weight. Your Stomach is huge. I told you, you would get fat eating all that food. I guess all the weight finally caught up with you. Hippo! A very Hunagry Hippo at that." Tea laughed.

Silence filled the table as she laughed. Everyone turned to stare at me. I will not cry. I am not a hippo. I will not cry. I am not a hippo. I will not cry-damn it! I'm crying! She's so cruel. It's not my fault I'm pregnant.

"You Stupid little hussy! He's not Fat! He's pregnant!" My mother yelled. Tea1 looked alittle shocked and then she smirked.

"Oh, my bad! I mena to say pregnant cow!" Tea laughed. That's it! this bitch has it coming to her. I calmly wiped away my tears and glared coldly at her. Heh, Seto's rubbing off on me.

"Yo! Tea got some questions for ya." I said evilly and Seto shied away from me along with others.

"Oh Really? Ask away, you cow." Tea laughed again. I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"Ok. If you don't hve feet you don't wear shoes right?" I asked Bakura and Marik started to snicker. they knew where i was going with this. I couldn't help but smirk evilly.

Tea nodded her head.

"If you don't have hands you don't have hands you don't wear gloves right?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"If you don't have a head you don't wear a hat right?" I asked.

"What does this have to do with-" Tea started.

"Answer the Damn Question!" Seto growled.

"Alright fine. No, You don't wear a hat." Tea sighed.

"Ok, so why are you wearing a bra?" I asked.

"What are you trying to say Joey Wheeler?" Tea asked.

"What I'm trying tosay is that you have no boobs, so why the hell are you wearing a bra?" I said coldly. Tea just stared me and her eyes started to get wide and teary.

"Ooh! Burn! Need some ice for that 3rd degree?" Marik and Bakura laughed.

Tea just huffed and then stomped her foot.

"Why are you guys hanging around this loser?" Tea said, pointing to me.

OH NO SHE DIDN'T!

_I think she did. _A voice in my head said.

"Because he's our friend." Yugi said annoyed as if was the most obvious thing in the world...and it is.

Tea just rolled her eyes and turned to Seto.

"Seto," She **tried** so say seductively. "Why don't you come join me. Joey is so boring and rude. come hang with me."

"Sure. I'll go with you," Seto said and my heart sunk. Seto's smiling. I feel like I'm gonna cry...again. I hope to Ra he's trying to be funny.

"...When you're in my league." Seto said. I burst into a huge smile and laughed in Tea's face.

"Hah! Bitch! How ya like meh now?" I said and laughed some more. Tea actually had the audacity to start crying and stomp away, her boy toy in tow. Oh! I'm gonna laugh about this for days.

_**Joey's POV (7 Months)**_

It's official, i want this baby out of me. I'm tired of carrying a baby around and Im tired of people talk about my weight. I'm tired of people of people telling me what to do and when to do it. But most of all I'm tired of being tired. I haven't gotten a wink of sleep. Every night I'm tortured by nightmares. None of them are too bad, just the random food items chasing me or me killing the baby, or me having complications when it's time have the baby. I'm scared to go to sleep.

Seto isn't home most nights. he's had a lot of bussiness trips. I knew it would be like this, but I still miss him. When he does come home, it's like 3 am, so I've been kinda lonely. I still have Mokuba, but I can't keep him here all the time, which is why he's at his friend Aioshi's house. Personally I think those two have something going on, but I could be wrong. Lonely! I'm so lonely! I have nobody to call my own! well, that's a lie! I do have someone to call my own; Seto! LOL. I crack me up.

But anyway, I'm all alone in this big scary house. To make matters worse, it raining and thunderin' outside and i'm really scared. I'll just lay down and try to get some sleep.

**_Dream Sequence_**

_Huh? Where am I? I can't see, everything is black. I looked around. I could hear foot steps. I steadily made my way toward the sound, but suddenly it stopped._

_Out of nowhere a sharp pain went shooting up my stomach. I let out a scream. Something's wrong. I've never felt this pain before. It hurts alot. I can barely move. Somebody! Help! Seto! My Voice! What's wrong with my voice? I can't speak._

_I can hear the footsteps now, but hey seem closer now. Just as I looked, I was hit in the head._

_"Well, well, well," A voice Said coldly. The voice sounded familiar. "If it isn't Mr. Kaiba's Bitch. It's all your fault you know. I could still have my job and not be rotting away in jail for attempted murder. It could be that way, but noooo! Here I am. I'll show you murder. I'm going to kill you and your baby." Th evoice laughed coldly._

_I know I've heard that voice. It's...it's...it's Mr. Tokogi! That Bastard!_

_"Leave my baby alone!" I rasped out. I was finally able to find my voice._

_Tokogi chuckled some more. He then kicked me in my stomach, i let out a painful gasp._

_"You bastard!" I cried. Tokogi laughed some more, and kicked me in my stomach again. Tears pored out of my eyes. My stomach hurt so bad. I could feel blood seeping between my legs. Wait! Blood? I moved my hand between my legs and looked at it. Sure enough there was blood on my hand. I let out a pained cry and grabbed my stomach._

_"Why? Why would you do that? How could you be so cruel?" I cried. I grabbde at my stomach again. It hurt so bad. Tears were still coming._

_Tokogi laughed some more andthen he disappeared. and suddenly Seto was standing there._

_"Seto...Seto...help me. Something's wrong with the baby. Tokogi...he did something and now everything hurts." I cried and reached out to Seto, but he backed away and turned around._

_"Seto...?" I called, but he just started to walk away. I tried calling him again, nut he just kept walking, and then he disappeared too. The pain was out of control now, so I let out a blood curdling scream._

**_End Dream Sequence_**

**End chapter nine. so how was it? was it good? bad? sad? stupid? funny? angsty? All the above? what? come on tell me. you know u wan to! everybody's doing it! you're gonna have fun! lol. please leave a review.**

**Next chapter: Joey wakes up from his dream and is really scared. Seto comes back from his bussiness trip in the wee hours of the morning and finds Joey in a hysterical state. Joey ends up going to the hospital.**

**only two more chapters (including chapter ten) and maybe a Epilouge, it depends on how i feel. anyhoodles, the tenth chapter should be out soon, hopefully. it won't be as long a wait as this one. **

**Tell me what ya thought in your review. thanks for your patience my faithful reviewers. sorry for the OOC-ness and i don't own YU-GI-OH!**

**Bye,**

_**Elemental Moon Ninja**_


	10. Chapter 10

Elemental Moon Ninja: hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating so quickly. I've just been procrastinating lately. Haven't really wanted to do anything, except read stories or manga, eat, sleep and pee. Lol. But I'm finally updating. Depending on how this chapter goes, I'll determine how much longer till the end.

Warnings: you already know, so I won't repeat them.

Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH! There! I said it, so get off my back.

_Joey's POV_

I shot up in the bed with a scream. I hurt. I hurt so badly. My stomach was knotting up and it really hurt. I looked around and realized I was home, but I was alone and the pain in my stomach was unbearable. The tears that were threatening to fall fell. I quickly ran out of the bedroom and into the baby's finished room and dropped to the floor, in the middle of the room. I lay on my side and clutched my aching abdomen. It hurt so much and I was all alone. Seto's gone. Mokuba's gone. Nobody's home, but me. Sharp pains shot up my stomach, they would come and go, but they eventually became more painful. I let out heart wrenching sobs, I was so scared. So, so scared.

"Seto..." I cried.

_Seto's POV_

Finally, no more business trips. I'm home and I'll finally get to see my Joey and makes sure he's ok. As I walked through the front door, I slowly shut it. After I took off my shoes and coat, I quietly crept up the stairs, so as not to wake anyone up.

I quickly made my way to the room that I shared with Joey and opened the door. I assumed that he was sleep since it was 3 a.m., but when I got to the bed, Joey wasn't there so I panicked. I checked the bathroom but he wasn't there either. I checked the whole room, but there was no sign of him, so I walked into the hallway to see if heard anything; nothing, at least I don't think. I made my way to Mokuba's room. He should be home. As I walked down the hallway I faintly heard sniffles and little moans.

I walked further towards the noise and stopped in front of the baby's room. The noise seemed to be coming from inside there, so I opened the door. I looked around and saw a body in the middle of the floor, lying in a heap. Joey!

I ran to him and held him in my arms.

"Joey! Joey, what's wrong? Baby, what happened?" I asked.

"...I...had a bad dream and...Tokogi was in it and he kept kicking me in the stomach and he made me bleed...and the pain in my stomach was unbearable. It was really dark, and I was alone, but then you showed up and I told you what happened and you walked away. I tried to call to you, but I was ignored. You left me and I was alone...I woke up and realized it was a dream, but you still weren't there. I was all alone and I was so scared. My stomach was hurting really bad, it still does. Sharp pains that were so unbearable, they just come and go." Joey cried hysterically.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here. I'm here. Don't be scared, everything will be all right. I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let Tokogi get you, besides that bastard is in jail and he will be there for a while. So don't worry." I said.

Joey nodded his head as he hugged me. We stayed like for a few minutes, before he pulled back and clutched my arm tightly, before letting out a pained moan. He squeezed my arm like it some type of life support. He let out another moan, but this one was louder than the first one. His breathing became heavy and tears started to form in his eyes. He let out another moan and sniffled.

"Joey, what's wrong?" I asked. Joey just clawed at my arms before letting out a pained scream. I could only hold him as screamed. To be honest I was scared for him. I had never heard him scream like that, not even when we used to get into fist fights when we were back in school. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Joey leaned back against my chest breathing heavily.

"What's wrong? Tell me? Do I need to take to the doctors?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. Please do. I can't take the pain. My stomach is killing me." he said. I nodded my head and pulled away. I started to get up, but Joey grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave me" he said.

"I'm not. I'm going to call the doctor." I say and began to move away, but Joey wasn't having that, he just held on tighter and shook his head no.

"No. does. Not. Leave. Me. if you do, i am going to kill you. Do. Not. leave." he ground out. I sighed and instead of trying to leave, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the doctor's number. Unfortunately, she didn't answer, so I called the emergency room.

"Hello? This is the vice-nurse. How may I be of assistance?" the women asked calmly.

"Hello? My boyfriend is pregnant and he's having sharp pains in his stomach." I said, on the verge of panicking. Joey was moaning in pain again.

"Alright sir. How many months is he?" the women asked calmly. What the hell? How can she be so calm?

"7 months." I said quickly.

"Alright. what do the pains feel like?" she asked. I repeated the question to Joey and he answered, between painful gasps.

"He said that they feel like sharp pains. He said that they come and go." I replied to the nurse.

"Alright. How far apart are the pains?" she asked.

"How far apart are the pains?" I asked.

"About 5 and 7minutes" Joey said. I relayed the info to the nurse.

"Alright. Sir, I need you to get your boyfriend down to the hospital as soon as possible. He's experiencing contractions. Now, what those are, they are pains that one feels before they go into labor or false labor. But if your boyfriend doesn't get to the hospital soon, he will go into pre-term labor and that would be very bad. So get him down here." the nurse said. As she explained, I managed to get Joey to his feet and down the stairs. I put a jacket and slippers on him. I grabbed my trench coat and slipped on my shoes. I opened the front door and we made our way to the car.

"Alright. We're on our way. Have a room ready for Joey wheeler. I'll pay when Joey gets settled." I said, and then hung up. "You ready, Joey?" I asked as I helped Joey into the car. Joey nodded his head, and leaned back resting his head against the seat. I quickly buckled him in and shut the door. I ran around the car to get to my side. Once I was in and was buckled up, I started the car and pulled out of the Kaiba mansion gates.

"What did the nurse say? Is something wrong with the baby?" Joey said in a panicky voice, as soon as I hit the road.

"Calm down. If you're too panicked, you're gonna stress the baby out." I said.

"Fuckin answer the question." Joey growled.

"she said that you were having contractions and that if we didn't get you down to the hospital soon, you were gonna go into pre-term labor, which would be a bad thing." I said.

Joey's eyes widened, before he dug his nails into my right arm and letting out a pained cry. The tear that were waiting to fall, started to pour out is eyes. He whimpered slightly as he tightened his grip on my arm.

"I'm scared, seto. I don't want anything to happen to the baby." he cried quietly.

"Shh. i know, baby, i know. I don't want anything to happen to the baby either. I'm scared too." I said softly, and rubbed his stomach. Joey let out a moan again.

"Another contraction?" I asked.

"No. ah...that feels nice...don't stop." Joey panted in pleasure. Good thing we were at a stop light, or I would've crashed the car. Joey was practically having an orgasm in the car. His head was thrown back against the seat and his eyes were closed. His breathing came out in heavy pants. I practically feel myself go hard.

_Down boy._ I thought to myself. This was no time to be lusting over my pregnant boyfriend. I willed my erection away and removed my hand from Joey's stomach.

"Ahh...why did you stop." he moaned.

"I need both hands to drive. Besides, we're almost there." I said. I weaved in between cars trying to get to the hospital.

"Ahh...seto, my stomach hurts again. Ouch" Joey said panting slightly. Luckily, I pulled up in front of the emergency room. I quickly parked close to the doors and got out the car. I ran to the passenger's side and got Joey out. We walked quickly to the front desk.

"He's having contractions. Now do something!" I said loudly.

"Somebody gets me a wheel chair!" the nurse yelled. A male nurse came up to Joey with a wheel chair, and I helped him sit down.

"I asked for a room to be ready for Joey wheeler. That's where he is to go. I said.

"Yes sir. Now, how would you like to pay? You do have the money for private room's right?" the nurse asked snootily.

"Lady, do you know who I am?" I asked coldly.

"Why, should I?" the lady said hotly.

"Yes, he's Seto Kaiba. Now give us the damn room. I'm in pain here!" Joey yelled. The nurse gasped before huffing.

"You heard the man. Get him to his room and find an available doctor. Go!" the nurse said, before smiling at me.

I just glared at her, before following Joey and the other nurse. Although, the nurse that was wheeling Joey to the room, kept touching him. I growled lowly to myself. I wasn't jealous. The man was just trying to make sure Joey was okay. Once we reached the room, I carried Joey to the bed and helped him settle in. he grabbed my hand and squeezed hard.

"Ahh...son of a bitch this hurts. Find a doctor. If you don't have a doctor here in the next five minutes, I'm going to have all funds from Kaiba corp. stopped immediately." Joey said. Imagine my surprise when Joey said that. My eyes widened, I turned my head to Joey and tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"You can't do that." the nurse said.

"I can and I will. You see I am the boyfriend to the CEO of Kaiba corp. so if I ask, he'll do it. Isn't that right, Seto?" Joey said. I quickly nodded my head. I was still in shock. Joey sounded so diplomatic. Like, if he knew what to do at Kaiba corp., he'd probably try to overthrow me. It was a turn on. I had to force myself to calm down, so I wouldn't get too excited, below the belt.

"Now get moving. You have 5 minutes, starting now. I'm counting." Joey said. The nurse quickly ran out the room, looking for the nearest doctor.

"Wow, you sounded so sexy, just now." I said.

"I may be pregnant and I may be in pain, but I know when to be serious; now, is the time to be serious." Joey said before moaning again and clutching his stomach. Exactly 2 minutes later a doctor showed up, panting and looking harassed.

"Alright, I'm doctor Fujioka. Tell me what the problem is." he said. I quickly retold the story and the doctor nodded.

"Alright, I'll have an anesthesiologist down in a few minutes. We have to give you an IV, filled with magnesium. That will stop the unwanted labor. You're going to have to stay over night. I will periodically check up on you." Dr. Fujioka said, before leaving the room.

About 5 minutes later another nurse came in and gave Joey an IV filled with the medicine.

"Alright, he should start to feel better soon." the nurse said, before leaving.

"Oh god. I am so tired." Joey said. Before closing his eyes.

"Me too." I said, leaning against the bed and brushing the hair out of Joey's face. He smiled at me before saying," don't you leave Seto. Never leave me; otherwise, I'll have to kill you." I looked at with a small chuckle/

"Wouldn't even think of it, pup." I said.

"I love you." Joey whispered.

"I love me too, pup." I laughed, as Joey smacked me in the Arm." joking. I'm joking. I love you too." Joey sighed happily before falling asleep. I stared at him as he slept. I'm not sure how long I stared at him. Minutes? hours? I'm not sure. I was just glad that Joey and the baby were ok. Although, now that I think about it, I was kind of tired myself. I pulled a chair over to the bed and pulled out my cell phone. I looked through my address book and picked up the hospital phone. I called Yugi and Yami first, then I called Ryou and Bakura, and then I called Malik and Marik, and then I called Mokuba. I told them not to worry, that everything was going to be ok, and that they could come see Joey later on. After all, it was like 5 a.m.

I folded my arms across the bed and rested my head on my arms, before falling asleep.

_Author's POV Joey is 8 and half months pregnant._

It almost seemed liked Seto was never going to get any sleep. All the false labors, kept him on his toes. He maybe got a couple hours a sleep throughout the week. Between going to work and taking Joey to the hospital, Seto Kaiba was exhausted. At the moment, he and Joey were walking into the house after another false alarm. Seto sighed tiredly. He decided he would take the day off from work, so he could catch up on the sleep he missed.

"Seto...since you're staying home from work, do you want to come with me to Yugi's house tomorrow? All of our friends will be there and we were gonna go shopping later." Joey asked quietly. He knew Seto was really tired and a little mad, so he kept his distance, incase Seto decided he was gonna explode. Seto sighed again, but nodded his head yes.

"Are you sure. I mean, it's ok if you don't want to go, because you're tired. I'll understand." Joey said softly.

"I'm positive. Now stop asking questions. I already told you that I would go." Seto said, slightly annoyed. Joey took a step back, and whimpered quietly. Seto cursed quietly to himself, before walking over to Joey. He knew that he was being short with Joey and that wasn't fair. It wasn't there fault that the baby wanted to mess with them. Seto sighed again, before trying to hug Joey, who backed away.

"What's wrong? I'm not going to rip your head off." seto said.

"Are you sure? I mean you look like you're mad at me. And that makes me very weary of you." Joey said, eyeing his lover. Seto sighed again, because he knew Joey was right.

"It's ok. I'm not mad at you. I'm just tired, which means, that I get grouchy. I don't mean to be short with you. It's just that I've been running back and forth between the hospital and Kaiba corp., so I'm exhausted. It' nothing a nap won't fix." Seto said softly. He walked over to Joey again and held his arms open. Joey looked at him again to make sure it was ok, before walking over to seto and letting him wrap his arms around him.

"I love you. So don't worry. I may get grouchy, but I still love you and wouldn't let anything happen to you." Seto said.

"I love you too." Joey sighed, before resting his head on chest.

"Come on. Let's go take a nap. That way we'll have energy to deal with everyone tomorrow." Seto said, before taking Joey's hand and leading him upstairs.

EMN: hey guys, I hope that this is long enough for you. I would also like to thank my ever faithful reviews -old and new. Thanks for sticking with me. I can't believe I have over one hundred reviews. I owe it all to you guys, for the succession to this story. I'm working on another story, it has to do with Joey having two sons and how he tries to keep custody of them, while going to work and school and finding people to watch his kids. Mean while he deals with his crush and his ex-who seems to have it out for him.

Next chappie: this is the big one. Joey and seto hang out with their friends, but Joey goes into labor again, the contractions are worse than before. Everyone learns that the contractions are calling "the Braxton hicks" contractions, but Joey doesn't have the baby yet. Later at a business party, Joey goes into labor for real and he's going to have the baby.

Sorry to say, the next chapter will be the last, but an epilogue will follow.

Please review. I appreciate it.

Bye,

Elemental Moon Ninja


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: hey guys! I'm finally updating! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys aren't too mad. I just couldn't bring myself to write this chapter. I mean this is my baby, so I didn't want it to end. I would also like you guys to read my other story called Sickly love. I want that one to be a success to, but I won't be mad if it's not, but my next story that's coming out soon better be to everyone's liking. I'm working on that one as we speak...er type...whatever. Anyway, here's the last chapter to Wishful Flames of Blue.

Disclaimer: does it look like I own this show? Fuck if I did, it'd have hell of a lot of yaoi.

Warnings: grammar, um very cruel words toward seto, um seto acting a little stupid, language, and other stuff.

--------------------

_Joey's POV_

Life is good. Life is great. I get to hang out with my friends and buy clothes for my baby. All is good in my world. Currently we were in Wal-Mart and looking at the cute baby clothes. We-meaning Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and I- were getting just a little happy. There were so many cute things. The shopping cart was full of baby clothes.

"Aw! Joey, look at the cute little baby booty's." Yugi cooed happily. I looked over at him and them at the booty's. They were small and cute and they were pink. I squealed in happiness.

"Seto, look at these! Aren't they cute?" I asked. Seto looked up from his conversation with the yami's and smiled a little.

"Yeah, they're super cute." Seto said, with a shudder. I'm not sure if it was because of the cuteness or if it was the pinkness. I nodded my head at him a little and returned to looking through the racks. As I looked through I found this cute little cheerleaders outfit that a blues eyes white dragon on it. I quickly pulled it and searched through the racks again to see if there were any others. To my great happiness, there were a lot more. I grabbed as many as I could. One of them had a red eye- my favorite-, another had the dark magician, and another had the change of heart card on it. I showed them to my friends and we all squealed in happiness.

"That's so cute." Ryou said, his accent was clearly heard.

"I know!" I said, happily.

"We are going to have the cutest niece ever!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Indeed. I'm so going to teach her how to play the boys!" Malik said.

"You better not let Seto hear you sayin' that." I say, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I really don't have a death wish." Malik said.

I nodded my head in agreement with a small smile, but it didn't last long. The baby kept kicking at my stomach and it hurt a little. I was pretty sure that they weren't contractions- at least I don't think that they were. I mean there was no sharp pains as of yet, so I'm just assuming that the baby is moving around a little. She's probably restless. I'm almost at the end of my eighth month. Just two more days and I'll be nine months.

I grimaced out a smile as my friends continued to pull out cute items for the baby. I looked over to Seto, who was talking with the yamis. They seemed to be having a heated discussion about something. The only words I could make out were "boys", "date", "kill", and "murder". Suddenly the baby gave a sharp kick and I let out a tiny gasp. I looked around, nobody heard me. That was good. I looked down to my stomach and whispered quietly to it.

"Naomi, please be a good girl. Just stay in for a couple more days. I don't think daddy can handle going back to the hospital again if you're not ready to be born." I gently rubbed my stomach to soothe the pain. My stomach muscles were so taut and stretched it felt like I was trying to rub a rock. Hah! Rub a rock, I crack me up.

Ouch! The baby kicked again. That really hurt. Naomi kicked repeatedly for a few second and then stopped. There was no movement inside of me. I thought all was good, so I made my way toward Seto. As soon as I moved, a sharp pain went shooting up my stomach and I let out a pained moan. Seto quickly turned towards me and ran to my side.

_Seto's POV_

I can't believe I got dragged to Wal-Mart. I thought we were all just going to hang out and have a picnic or something. Nobody told me that we were going shopping…again. I don't want to shop, so I decided to hang back and talk with Yami, Bakura, and Marik. We were in a really good conversation about pregnant ladies and men fighting against duel monsters. We were just about to decide who was scarier when we heard girly squeals coming from in front of us. For a minute I thought some crazy fan girl was coming after me, but it was only the pup and his friends. They seemed to be happy over a pair of baby booty's. Go figure.

"Seto, look at these! Aren't they cute?" Joey gushed happily. I nodded my head slightly.

"Yeah super cute." I say, with a shudder. That thing was too pink. Note to self: never let my baby wear that hideous thing…_ever._

Anyway, I returned to my conversation with the others. Some how they had gotten from pregnant people and duel monsters to killing little boys that wanted to date my unborn daughter. I quickly jumped into that when Bakura asked me what I was going to do when a boy took my daughter out for a date.

"First of all, I'm going to see what type of car he's driving- assuming that they are old enough to drive-, and then I'm going to interrogate him. You guys can be there for that part. Matter of fact, you guys can help me interrogate him, if you like." I say proudly.

"Hell yeah. We accept. Besides, I was going to be there whether you liked it or not." Bakura said. The others nodded in agreement.

"What will you do if a guy ever put his hands on her or tried to force her into doing something she doesn't want to do?" Yami asked curiously.

"I will kill him. First I would slowly cut off the most important thing to a man," I started. Yami, Marik and Bakura grimaced. "And then I would cut off all his fingers and I would laugh the whole time. I would skin him alive and put salt in his wounds. Then I would make him disappear. It would be like he never existed. Nobody would ever find the body, because I would feed it to the sharks and maybe a few cannibals. It would be great to watch the poor guy suffer. I would laugh insanely and groan in pleasure at pain filled screams. Ahh, murdering the sorry son of a bitch that dares to lay a finger on my daughter will be the ultimate pleasure."

"Priest, you're scary, but I like your style." Bakura said.

I nodded my head in agreement. I knew I was scary, that's why I was the CEO of Kaiba Corp. I glanced out the corner of my eye and saw Joey whispering to his stomach. It was cute. Although he looked to be in pain, because he kept rubbing his stomach. I kept my eye on him, while I talked to the others. Suddenly I heard Joey moan, so I turned to him and saw pain etched into his face. I rushed to his side as fast as I could.

"Joey! What's wrong?" I ask.

Joey just clutched his stomach, letting out little moans and whimpers. I held Joey in my arms and softly told him to take deep, slow, even breaths. Joey did, and slowly, but surely his face relaxed. All was good again.

"Oh man. That was intense. I really thought that I was going to have to go to the hospital again." Joey sighed heavily.

"Well, we don't so that's good. We get you home so that you can rest. You'll probably be tired for the rest of the day." I say.

"Yeah, I could go for a nap right about now and maybe some hot cheetos and cream cheese (1)." Joey said.

I nodded my head and we all made our way toward the front of the store, when I realized that I was having a dinner party in two days. I veered off course and took everyone to the men's department. I, of course, got a glare from everyone, but who cares? Not me.

"What are we doing Seto? I'm tired. Let's go!" Joey whined.

"I forgot to tell you guys that I have a dinner party in two days and you guys are invited. A few people from work are supposed to come over and have dinner with me, and I want you guys to be there. I'm pretty sure the mutt will pleased with having some company, besides he won't be bored." I say boredly.

"Why didn't you just say so? God, you could've saved me so much time." Yami said.

"Whatever." I mumbled. Then I went to look for descent outfits for everybody.

_Two days later...Joey's POV_

My gosh. So much to do, so little time. I'm officially 9 months. In three day I'm supposed to have my baby. At least that's my due date. I can't wait for it to happen. I won't have to constantly go to the bathroom and sleep. Although I probably will be up most of the night, at least that's what I read in the baby books. The house is in total chaos. All of the hired chefs are in a frenzy to make everything to Seto's liking. The decorations were being fixed every couple seconds and seto was in CEO mode. This is the mode where he is his coldest and everything has to be done his way or you're fired. Fortunately he's been very sweet with me, but that's because I haven't been around him all day. I mostly have been laying around the house.

I'm not feeling too great. My stomach hurts a little, but I think that's because I'm nervous and excited about giving birth. I mean I have every right to feel that way. I just don't know what to think of the feeling. It's not that it hurts really bad per say. The pain is more of an annoyance. It's just a weird feeling. I can't really explain it. I've been filling like this since 4 am this morning. I haven't told seto yet. I don't want to bother him with something so trivial. Currently, I'm sitting in the living room with my friends.

Seto has been in and out of the room. Every time he came in he would ask me how I was doing. Of course I told him I was ok, just tired, which was partly true. I was tired, but I'm not ok. My stomach was starting to throb. It felt like contractions, but if that was the case, that would mean that they started at 4 am. Impossible right? Right? I hope that it's impossible.

"So Joey, are you excited?" Yugi asked joyfully.

"Yep. Can't wait for it to be over though. It might take some stress off my body. Then I'll be able to lay on my stomach again. Ahh, life will be good. So, so good." I say, imagining myself able to fully relax. I was brought out of my thoughts, by the door bell. "I'll get it." I say and I got up and waddled my way towards the door. When I opened the door. I seen like a million people at the entrance. Ok, maybe not a million, but at least 75 people.

"Hello." I say putting on a smile. How all these people are going to fit at the table, I don't know.

"Hello. You must be Joey! Congratulations. Where do u want me to put all this?" The first couple said, holding up a medium sized boxed, that was wrapped up nicely.

"Um, just put it in the living room. Seto!" I say. Seto came bounding around the corner with a walkie talkie in hand. He seemed to be communicating with Mokuba. He put the walkie talkie down and greeted everyone.

"Welcome, Welcome. Please come in and enjoy yourself." Seto said ushering every last one of them in. each person seemed to be carrying a gift, so I told them to put their's in the living room too. Soon, the whole house was packed. Classical music was playing in the background. I huddled in a corner with my friends. They were getting plenty of lustful looks from men and women alike.

"I shudder with fear at the looks I'm getting." Ryou said, wrapping his arms around himself... Bakura wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulders. Ryou looked up and smiled at him, before kissing him on the lips. That sure disappointed a few people, but it turned the others on more. It was a lost cause. We just had to make sure to watch our backs. I was getting a few looks too, but Seto wasn't around to say anything, so whoa is me. Just as I was about to say something, this really handsome guy walked toward me. He had long silvery hair and mischievous blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Makoto Miwa." he said smiling. I did not like the looks this guy was giving me. He was eyeing me as if he was undressing me in his mind. It was a creepy feeling.

"H-hello." I stutter. Oh crap! I stuttered, now he's gonna think that I'm interested.

"How come I've never seen you before?" Makoto asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe, because I wasn't looking for you." I say coldly. Whoot! Seto is rubbing off on me.

"In case you don't understand his language that means fuck off fuck face." Marik said. Makoto just smiled and leaned close to me.

"Sweet heart, I'm sure you want to get to know me. Why don't you come sit with me? Your feet must be hurting from standing up." He said. Damn this guy is persistent. I give him an 8 on the persistent scale.

"Please sir, could you please leave me alone." I say. I was really not getting the right vibes from this guy.

"Dude! He said fuck off. Now go, before I fuck you up." Bakura growled, before pushing Makoto. Before anything else could be done, Seto walked up behind Makoto.

"What seems to be the problem? I have people telling me that there is going to be a fight." Seto said annoyed.

"Hell yeah there is going to be a fight. This guy won't get the hint and leave Joey alone. He keeps hitting on him. So we told him if he doesn't stop, we were going to fuck him up." Yami said. Seto nodded then looked at Makoto.

"Mr. Miwa," Seto started. "Would you like to lose your job?" Makoto shook his head no. "Then leave my boyfriend and his friends alone, before I fire you. Now, for anybody that cares, dinner is ready." Seto finished before wrapping his arms around my waist and dragging me off to the formal dining room. Surprisingly, everyone fit. Seto, my friends and I sat at one table while everyone took there seats at the other tables around the large room. I believe it was a ball room. You know, since those things are so big?

"Are you ok?" Seto asked. I nodded my head yes. With that whole Makoto fiasco, I completely forgot about the pains in my stomach, but I feel them full force now. I took labored breaths, so as to not alert anyone of my pains and attract attention toward myself. As dinner was served, I ate slowly and not nearly as much as I usually would. I just couldn't. It hurt too much. I decided I wanted some water; I excused myself and made my way over to the bar. I asked the bar tender for a glass of cold water. As I walked away from the bar, I felt something weird trickling down my leg. I thought nothing of it; I guess it was just sweat. I was kind of hot. As I stepped forward, I slipped and fell. I managed to land on my side. I looked around myself and noticed the water surrounding me. Who the hell spilled water on the floor? Don't they know that I'm pregnant?

I realized that while I was thinking about that, my glass full of water had come crashing to the floor. A few people were looking at me, before rushing to my side. That's when it all set in. my water broke. Wait, my water broke? Oh my god! My water broke! I frantically looked around. I couldn't see seto or my friends. As I looked, my stomach started to hurt a lot. Tears prickled in my eyes, before falling down my cheeks.

"Oh, god. Please get seto. Get him please." I say trying to stay calm. Almost everybody dispersed except for Makoto. Where he came from I don't know, but I really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Oh, do you need help? I could help you, for a small fee." Makoto said with a perverted grin. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before punching the lights out of him. Just I finished seto and Yugi and everyone rushed over.

"Oh, my god. What happened?" Seto asked, worriedly.

"I fell on some water that was on the floor." I said angrily. God, what was he stupid? I sighed before talking again.

"Honey...it's time." I say. He should be able to understand that.

"Time for what? To get you into a chair?" Seto asked. Oh my god! He really is stupid!

"No, my water broke." I say, looking around at the floor where all the water was. Seto's eyes landed on the water, then the broken glass.

"Your water broke? We'll get you another glass. Hey, bartender, another water please." Seto said. Everyone stared at seto before I yelled at him for his stupidity.

"You stupid ass! My water broke! Which means the baby is coming! I'm going into labor!" I yell before screaming in pain.

"Oh. _OH! _ Alright, take slow deep breaths. hee-he hoo. hee hee hoo." Seto continued to do that.

"I'm supposed to do that! just get me to the hospital." I say, before moaning in pain.

"Alright," Seto said, taking charge. "Yugi and Yami go to the closet by the front door and pull out Joey's overnight bag. Malik and Marik get everybody the hell out of my house. Bakura and Ryou, get the Limo. Go! Go! Go! heh, I've always wanted to do that." Seto said, before trying to help me up. everybody dispersed and went about to do their instructions. by the time me and seto made it outside. the limo was pulled in front and everyone was rushing to get everything into the car. Bakura was in the driver's seat, while Ryou sat shot gun. Malik and Marik were shooing the last of the people off the property and Yugi and Yami were putting the rest of the stuff in the trunk before closing it. I was ushered into the car. the car took off as soon as everyone was in the limo and the door was shut.

"Bakura, I don't care what laws you have to break! get us to the hospital and get us there fast!" Seto yelled while calling the emergency room.

"this is Seto Kaiba. my boyfriend is in labor. have a room and doctor ready. if there isn't anybody waiting for us by then, you bet your bottom dollar that you will lose your job and I will stop all funds going to this hospital." Seto said in his business tone. I don't know why, but that really turned me on. but then I remembered that he's the reason I'm in this predicament and quickly forgot about what I just thought.

the car was swerving left and right. all the while I was screaming in pain.

"It's coming. I can feel it." I cried. seto moved his head between my legs.

"Naomi Renee Kaiba! you stay in there. I mean it! if you come out, you are in big trouble young lady!" Seto said.

"Please. please let me push. she wants out. please. it hurts." I say, grabbing Yami and Marik's hands. I squeezed really hard while grinding my teeth. I was trying so hard not to push. I wanted to so bad.

"No. no Joey. you can't push. besides we're here, so the doctor is going to take care of you now." Seto said opening the door to the car. I was quickly helped out of the car and into the waiting wheel chair. I was quickly wheeled inside the hospital. I couldn't see anything. we were moving so fast. everything was a blur.

"Seto? Seto where are you?" I asked panicky.

"Right here. I'm right here." he said. I could hear his fast paced foot steps as he tried to keep up with the nurse that was wheeling me to the ER. I could hear the panicked voices of my friends. as we reached the Emergency Room, I heard somebody telling my friends to stay behind and wait. I was saddened by this, but it couldn't be helped. I was quickly removed from the wheel chair and onto a hospital bed. my clothes were being pulled off of me. as soon as all my clothes were off they put me in a hospital gown. seto rushed to my side.

"Alright, Mr. wheeler, I am Doctor Soma. when I say push, you are going to push." the woman said. I nodded my head and grabbed Seto's hand.

"Alright. push! push!" Dr. Soma said. I could vaguely hear a nurse counting to ten, before I was told to stop pushing. I tried to stop, but it hurt too much.

"Please, please," I begged. "let me push. please let me push." I was crying. I had to stop myself from choking on sobs.

"Alright. push again." The doctor said. I gladly pushed again, but nothing was happening.

"stop pushing Mr. Wheeler. it seems the baby's head is stuck. we're going to have to do a C-section. somebody call the anesthesiologist." Dr. Soma said. minutes later I was getting a shot to numb my body and then I was carted down to the operation room. Seto quickly told everyone what was going on, before following a nurse and getting dressed up in scrubs.

once I was on the operating table, they set to work. they blocked my view of them cutting open my stomach and I held

Seto's hand. minutes later it was over. Seto went over to cut the umbilical cord and then they weighed the baby. she was 8 pounds and 6 ounces. seto brought her over to me. she has the prettiest eyes ever. her left eye was blue, while her right eye was brownish-blue. she had a head full of brown curly hair. she as so beautiful.

"Hi, baby. hi." I say as a tear came out of my eyes. I reached my hand up and tried to touch her, but all of a sudden I got sleepy and lost consciousness. the last thing I heard was Seto's panicked "Joey!"

_Seto's POV_

I didn't know what was happening. one moment Joey was awake the next thing I know he was knocked out. his heart monitor started to go crazy. it would do frenzied beats then flat line. oh my god! Joey was going to die. he was going to die. my daughter was taken out of my hands and I was being pushed out of the room.

"What's wrong with him? tell me!" I panicked.

"Your boyfriend is losing a lot of blood. if we don't stop the blood, he's going to bleed to death." The nursed said before shutting the door on me. I stood at a loss, before going to find everyone else. I rushed to there side, before collapsing, to my knees.

"What's wrong Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"Joey's dying. he bleeding excessively and if they can't stop the bleeding, he's going to die." I say. I was shaking with sobs as I was embraced in a huge group hug. I could tell that a few them were crying to too. we sat like that for an hour, before Dr. Soma came out. she seemed very stressed and tired.

"Mr. Kaiba," She said. we all held our breaths as I pulled away from everyone and walked over to her, trying to be as brave as possible.

"Well, we did as our best and tried as hard as we could, but," she said. I held my breath even more. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Joey was dead. I let her continue. "Joey will be ok. we managed to stop the bleeding. you and your friends can go see him if you like." she finished, before walking away. I stood stock still, before turning to the others with a relieved smile. I nodded at them and we all went to go see Joey.

he was still sleep when we got to him, but after 10 minutes he woke up.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again." I say, speaking on everyone's behalf.

"Sorry. I won't do it again." Joey whispered. "How's the baby." he asked. before I could say anything the doctor came in with our baby. I let everyone coo over her, before showing her to Joey. Joey smiled lightly, before sitting up and holding the baby.

"Now, since the baby is born you guys can relax. and no sex for 8 weeks. Joey's insides need to heal. I'll be back later to check up on you guys." Dr. Soma said, before leaving. I mumbled a few choice words, about not having sex, then I looked at Joey and Naomi.

"I love you." Joey said looking at me. a small tired smile adorned his lips.

"I love you too, Joey." I say, smiling. yep, life was going to be good for now on. I have nothing to worry about. well, except maybe boys trying to pick up my daughter.

"Seto stop making that crazy face. that goes for you guys too." Joey said to me, Yami, Bakura and Marik. hmmm, I guess we were thinking the same thing.

The End.

Well, that's the end. there is no more. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. thanks to everyone who stayed with me this far. I love you all. I was going to make an epilogue but that would've taken forever to get out. please be on the look out for my new story that I will post soon. it's called Joey's Rhapsody. it's a story in which Joey tries to balance work, school, two kids, a stalker while trying to find a little love in life.

(1) Hot Cheetos and Cream cheese, is a really good combination, especially if you don't spicy stuff.

Well, gots to go. Please review and let me know what you think of my new story idea.

Bye,

Love me always Elemental Moon Ninja.


End file.
